More Than Words
by KakashisNo1Fangirl
Summary: Naruto is out of the hospital after being in a tough battle with Orochimaru. Sakura gets over her feelings for Sasuke. But what does Sasuke feel about her? eventually sakusasu, NAruHina fluff
1. Stealth Attack Plan 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...yet...*evil laugh* I mean...

*****

The rain fell heavily against the windows, sounding like the intense beats of a drum. Sakura lay in her bed that day, and to her dismay, took a day off from training. Sakura had turned not only turned fifteen recently, but also had just passed the Chuunin Exam. She looked out of her windows and onto the street, everyone's shop was closed today, due to the conditions of the harsh storms. Naruto and Jiraiya-sama were out on a mission, but Sakura had a feeling that all they were doing was either leering inappropriately at woman, after the stories the fifth hokage would tell Sakura. Sasuke and Kakashi-sensai were out training in the outskirts of the village and have been gone for weeks. 

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura sighed aloud to herself. She rolled over in her bed, instinctively pulling her blue-colored comforter over her head.

"Sakura, are you still in bed? It's all ready noon. I need your help with some chores since you're taking the day off today."Her mother said from her door. 

Sakura groaned, before dragging her lanky body out of bed, walking as if she were a zombie to her bathroom. She groaned again before she got in the shower stall. After she washed herself, she dressed into a usual red outfit with green shorts. She gave herself a quick wink in the mirror, like she has been doing for the past years, though the reflection has changed quite a bit. Sakura's hair went only past her chin, but it was still luxuriant and luscious, her face was no longer round and childish, but more narrow, making her look more mature. She had even developed curves that even Ino-pig would be a bit envious of. 

'Sasuke-kun. It's been so long. What will you say to me when you see me again.' Sakura blushed at the thought.

"SAKURA-CHAN! HURRY UP! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Her mother yelled, this time from down the stairs.

"Coming mother!" Sakura yelled back in response. Inside, Inner-Sakura was trembling with rage. "HAVE PATIENCE WOMAN!"

*****

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out desperately, while making the hand seals to call out his clones. Naruto quickly separated into the blonde-haired shinobis as they quickly spread throughout the forest. Cuts and bruises that were freshly made were all over his body, and Naruto looked like he hasn't eaten or bathed for days. Naruto and his clones met up again in a tree miles away. 

"Seen anything?" Naruto one asked in a hushed voice. 

"Nothing." The three other Narutos replied.

"All right. Separate into two groups of two, and use ambush attack plan three when we find our target." Naruto one said quietly. 

"...Right!" The four Narutos said with enthusiasm.

Two figures were running hurriedly. They weren't far away from Naruto and their worry was shown in their faces. The first person jumped in the bushes, quickly followed by the second person, who slightly smaller.

"Will he find us here?" A soft, feminine voice asked.

"...No, he's too much of an idiot. And if he did find us, his stealth tactics aren't that good." A man with a deep voice replied.

"...you're probably right." The person replied. 

"Is it time?" The person with a deeper asked with eagerness.

"...Ye-" That person was then cut off by a kunai thrown in between the two people. 

"Kuso!" the man said, before throwing shurinken stars in the direction where the kunai was thrown. Up in the trees, the two Narutos easily dodged the attack, butt jumped to the ground lightly as if it were nothing. 

"I found you, YOU CRIMINAL!" Both the Narutos yelled out, while taking out their shurinken.

"...feh. You baby, what are you going to do with those shurinken?" The man asked, smirking. The woman ran from out the bushes, and ran behind him with a worried look on her face. 

"You're right." The Narutos said at once, putting their shurinken away. "HENGE!" At once, the two Narutos transformed into what they liked to refer as 'sexy no jutsu'. The two female Narutos, who had nothing covering them but the exception of thick clouds in select places, winked at the man while his face blanked out and got a nosebleed. The woman from the bushes grabbed him from behind and pushed him down the ground. 

"GIMME MY RAMEN!" The woman said, and with a poof she transformed into Naruto. 

"AHHHH!!!" Jiraiya-sama yelled. He was in a great shock and was still getting over the devastating effects of the 'Sexy No Jutsu'. Naruto grinned. The two Narutos transformed back into regular Narutos, and the missing Naruto came out of the bush with the woman that Jiraiya-sama was with.

"...That was a cheap shot." Jiraiya-sama muttered as the three Narutos celebrated. "Now break the seal, you're wasting chakra."

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME SOMETHING TO EAT PERVERT-SENIN!" Naruto yelled. "YOU LEFT ME IN THE FOREST TO 'TRAIN' WHILE YOU DID-----THINGS!!!" Naruto yelled. The woman blushed, and looked away. Jiraiya-sama grinned and laughed.

"Well it seems you have developed better stealth tactics while I was away, so you really were training." Jiraiya replied in a knowledgeable tone.

"ARGHHHHH!!!" Naruto yelled. 

"I'm just kidding. Let's go back to town, I'm sure we'll find a good ramen stand to eat at and you need a bath. You reek." Jiraiya-sama said. 

Naruto chuckled, and undid the seal. Then the woman, Jiraiya-sama, and Naruto walked back to town, while Naruto sang 'Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!Morning, Noon, Night, I'll be a munching. Kekekekeke!' When they walked back into town, all things were quiet and no one could be heard. Jiraiya-sama's light mood suddenly changed to worry and Naruto was still idiotically singing the ramen song. 

"Naruto, shut up for a moment." Jiraiya-sama said, grabbing onto Naruto's collar. 

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG I--huh?" Naruto cut off and ran ahead to look inside ramen house, looking closer, he could see the cut-up bodies of several villagers. Naruto's blue eyes went wide, and he quickly turned around to tell Jiraiya-sama when a high-pitched scream along with the clinking of swords filled the air. 

"PERVERT-SENIN!" Naruto yelled in worry, he ran back to where Jiraiya-sama and the woman were, to find the woman lying in a pool of blood, and Jiraiya-sama fighting Kabuto. He was about to run in when someone appeared before him. 

"O---Orochimaru..." Naruto stuttered, instinctively taking step back. Though he was in a different body, Naruto could sense the same cold eyes coming from him. Naruto quivered in fear, before suddenly stopping and flashed a grin. He charged toward the ever still Orochimaru, filling the air with battle-cries and defeat.

*****

"...He what?!" Sakura yelled. 

"...We found him and Jiraiya-sama together at the neighboring village. The whole village was... was slaughtered, we're lucky that they're even found alive." Anko said monotonously.

"...I see. May I go visit them?" Sakura asked quietly. They were at the Haruno kitchen. A day has passed since they found Naruto and Jiraiya-sama wounded severely.

"...Yes. Don't get your hopes up though. They might die on your way there. Even the fifth can't do anything for them." Anko said. She started to leave, but stopped and laid her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Remember, they know what they were heading into when they decided to become shinobi."

"I know." Sakura said quietly. 

After Anko left, Sakura, left her lunch uneaten and ran to the hospital where Jiraiya-sama and Naruto were. 'Naruto! Why? I thought you were going to become Hokage. What'll happen to you? Your dreams, your hopes...' Sakura's quickly filled with tears as she ran through the halls of the hospital, getting closer to Naruto's and Jiraiya-sama's room. She quickly opened the door, and found Naruto, appearing to be in a deep sleep, with bandages all over his arms, face, and chest. Sakura gasped and quickly ran over to Naruto's side. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at Naruto through her tears. Sakura cried for hours, hoping that the hyperactive ninja would wake up and say something idiotic like always.

"...Sakura...you're crying? Why?" Naruto asked feebly, when he opened his eyes. Sakura looked up, not believing her eyes. Could it--

"...If it's because I've been gone for so long, I can understand why, being deprived from my sexiness for so long can be painful." Naruto said jokingly, flashing her a smile. She laughed. He made her laugh, despite her grief she was experiencing moments ago. 

"For a while...I--I thought you were going to..." Sakura whispered. 

"...die? Not until I become hokage." Naruto said smiling.

"...So this is where you two are." Kakashi said monotonously, smiling at the two chuunins. 

"Kakashi-sensai!" Sakura said, obviously taken-aback. 'If he's here then that means...'

"Hey." Sasuke said coolly, from behind Kakashi.

"Heh. What took you so long baka." Naruto said, still lying in the bed.

"Difficulties arose." Sasuke said with a short response. He sat into the chair near Sakura, and Kakashi stood at the door.

"Sasuke and I also checked on Jiraiya-sama. He's recovering as well. I knew you two wouldn't go down that easily." Kakashi said in a bored voice.

"Yay!" Naruto said, grinning broadly. "That means I can start training in ---"

"A month." Kakashi said.

"NANI?!" Naruto yelled.

"That's right Naruto. You should stay in bed. You're lucky you're even alive!" Sakura scolded.

"I agree with Sakura.You should stay in bed. Baka." Sasuke said smirking, before getting up and leaving. Kakashi waved a cheerful goodbye and left. Sakura was a bit dazed by what Sasuke had said earlier. 'I agree with Sakura...'

"...Baka yaro..." Naruto muttered. (a/n: baka yaro means stupid bastard ^^)

"I...should go Naruto-kun..." Sakura said, getting up as well. "I'll come back tomorrow." She said before smiling at him and leaving. She walked out of the room before accidentally running into someone.

"Gomen-nasai!" A blushing Hinata said, after both her and Sakura both fell to the ground. She picked up her flowers and helped Sakura up. Sakura got up and looked at the flowers. Was Hinata here to see...

"Is Naruto-kun all right?" Hinata asked quietly. Sakura blinked.

"...Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. I came as soon as I heard from Tsunade-sama. I have an hour before I have to train with Shino and Kiba, so I decided to see Naruto-kun." Hinata said, getting redder by the second. Sakura blinked again, before smiling.

"Naruto-kun is up ahead, you should see him in his room." Sakura said.

"Arigatou!" Hinata said, before running to Naruto's room. 

"I wonder when Naruto will figure it all out." Sakura said smiling before catching up with Sasuke, who'd just left the hospital.

"Sasuke-kun! Can we talk?" Sakura asked cheerfully. Sasuke hesitated, before saying anything.

"...Sure. We can talk during lunch." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Sakura said, her face turning a shade of pink similar to her hair. Meanwhile, inner-sakura was barely able to contain herself "HELL YEAH! LOVE PREVAILS!"

*****

AUTHOR'S NOTE ^_^: Hey there! This is the first Naru fic I've ever done. So please review!


	2. Untouched Ramen!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

*****

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Sakura?" Sasuke asked calmly after they had both ordered their ramen. Sakura didn't respond. She looked at Sasuke, who had started eating when he realized she wasn't going to annoy him as usual, and might as well enjoy the moment of silence. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was sitting next to her, she couldn't believe her luck. She blushed, realizing Sasuke was so different from the day they met. He had grown taller, becoming leaner and lankier. His hair jet-black hair was still tidy and kept despite the difficult missions and training he's gone through. His ebony colored eyes weren't as cold, and almost gave off a more pleasant feeling. Sakura blushed even more when Sasuke looked at her.

"...Sakura?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked breathlessly.

"...Why haven't you eaten any ramen yet? I'm almost done with mine." Sasuke said bluntly, pointing to the untouched bowl of ramen.

"Oh I..." Sakura trailed off, blushing furiously, before digging into her ramen. 

They both resumed eating in silence, the only noises heard was the occasional passerby or slurping of ramen. Sasuke stole a quick glance of at Sakura, who was still blushing a furious shade of pink. After a moment, Sakura glanced up at Sasuke, only to find that he was staring at her. Embarrassed, both quickly turned away and just stared vacantly into their ramen bowls, both in deep thought.

'Sakura-chan hasn't annoyed me yet...I wonder what's wrong. Maybe she's still a bit shaken after what happened to Naruto. Who would've thought Orochimaru would be that powerful...but then again...it was him who gave me this damned curse!' Sasuke thought angrily, a twinge of pain ran through Sasuke's neck, but he quickly ignored it. '...That's right Kakashi-sensai still needs to me control my anger. Even if it my the only way to defeat...him.'

"Sasuke-kun. I--I need to talk to you. But not here. Can we go to the park, please?" Sakura asked hopefully. 

"All right. But after that, I have to meet Kakashi-sensai for training." Sasuke said coldly. They both walked to the park in silence. They walked through the park to the swing sets. Everyone was at their house or store, recovering or looking at the damage that the recent storm has caused. Sakura sat down on the swing, as did Sasuke.

"So what is it?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Sasuke-kun, I...I love you. I really do. That schoolgirl crush I had on you...it grew into something more." Sakura said quietly. She had to tell him after all these years. Sasuke never stayed in the village, because he was often training or gone after to seek revenge on his brother. Sasuke looked at Sakura in disbelief. Sasuke's grip on the rope tightened and he got up. 

"...I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way about you. Just forget about me." Sasuke said unemotionally. "I have to go train." With that, Sasuke left, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. after five minutes, Sakura got up, and headed towards the hospital. When she was about go up the stairs towards Naruto's room, she saw Hinata who's face was bright red. 

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Sakura said with false cheeriness.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! He-hello!" Hinata said shyly. 

"How'd your visit with Naruto go?" Sakura asked politely.

"Ano...ano...gomen-nasai Sakura-chan! I must go train!" Hinata said before running past Sakura at top speed.

"Ano..." Sakura said, dazed for a moment. She got out of her dazed state and continued to Naruto's room, where Naruto was sitting Buddha style, appearing to be in deep thought. 

Sakura paused and looked at Naruto. Naruto's arms and legs were still covered in bandages, but the bandages from his face were removed and Sakura got a good look at it. Naruto had grown to, as much as Sakura hated to admit it. Naruto and Sakura had grown close the past two years, ever since Naruto had saved Sakura from Gaara. Though Sakura made it clear that she was only interested in Naruto as a friend. Naruto had accepted that, which surprised Sakura, being that it was one of the few serious moments that she had shared with Naruto. His physique had changed too, though not as tall as Sasuke, Naruto was barely taller than Sakura. The whisker-like scars were still visible, and Naruto's hair was as unruly as it was years ago. Sakura smiled for a moment, remembering what Tsunade-sama said. 'That boy is looking more like the fourth every time I see him.'

"Naruto-kun, may I talk to you?" Sakura asked. Naruto's head shot up and he grinned when he saw Sakura-chan.

"Ah! Ah! Sakura-chan, you can help me with my problem! Kekekeke!" Naruto said happily. 

"...What is it?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Hinata...Hinata-chan gave me some flowers. And she and...well...I really well...ano...I really like her! Do you think she....likes me?" Naruto blurted out. Sakura blinked.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked just to make sure.

"Hai!" Naruto said, feeling less awkward about it.

"Well than ask he out baka!" Sakura said, getting enthusiastic about the idea.

"Okay okay! I will do that!! Ouchie ouchie ouchie ouchie!!!" Naruto said, when he accidentally fell off his hospital bed. Sakura giggled and helped him back on the bed. Sakura pulled the curtains aside, causing the sun shining through the window, making everything brighter. Sakura sat down on the chair right next to Naruto's bed.

"So Sakura-chan. What did you need to talk to me about?" Naruto asked, grinning dumbly.

"I'll...I'll tell you later." Sakura said, deciding it wasn't the time to tell Naruto.

"Nan desu ka? NANI NANI NANI NANI NANI NANI!!!" Naruto asked, getting more hyper, trying to get Sakura's secret out in the open. 

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura said out loud."I don't want to tell you anymore!" She thought about what Sasuke said and tears started streaming down her face, but Sakura didn't care. She was about to get up and leave when Naruto grabbed her wrist. She looked up and saw Naruto with a determined look on his face.

"O-Onegai... Tell me Sakura." Naruto said softly. Sakura sat down on the chair still sniffling, as tears continued to trail down her cheek. Naruto held her hand tightly, protectively. All Naruto could do was stay there and wait for Sakura to actually tell him what was wrong. Naruto frowned, Sakura was like a sister to him now. Whoever made her this upset will pay.

"...I...I told...I told him!" Sakura managed to say through sniffles, but after that, she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I see." Naruto replied quietly. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Sakura-chan had confessed her love to Sasuke-kun. Her shoulders were shaking as Naruto could only look on. Naruto was suddenly angry. 'That bastard Sasuke. To hurt the one girl that truly loves him. The one girl that I love...'

"Ano...Sakura-chan. It'll be all right." Naruto repeated over and over as Sakura kept crying. Naruto stroked her hair affectionately to help her calm down. Eventually, Sakura stopped crying, but still stayed with her head in between her arms, refusing to look at Naruto, while Naruto rested his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Kakashi and Sasuke came in sometime before sunset, to say his goodbyes to Naruto and Sakura, to find Naruto asleep, and Sakura sitting somberly in her chair, with her back facing the door.

"Sakura-chan. We have to go resume training now that we know Naruto-kun is all right. Tell him Sasuke-kun and I wish him a speedy recovery." They gray haired jounin said to his saddened pupil. He started to worry when all he heard from Sakura was 'goodbye Kakashi-sensai, goodbye Sasuke-kun.' Sasuke said nothing as he leaned on the door's frame, looking rather bored. Kakashi said nothing as he walked past Sasuke. Sasuke hesitated, taking one last glance at Sakura before leaving. As Kakashi and Sasuke left the village border, Kakashi spoke.

"Sasuke, did you know what was wrong with Sakura, back there?" 

"...No." Sasuke replied curtly.

"Oh. Okay." Kakashi said. Of course, the experienced Jounin didn't believe Sasuke. But with kids, it is to complicated with them. Sensing no danger, Kakashi takes out his favorite book, Come Come Paradise. He heard Sasuke mutter something under his breath, but Kakashi didn't say anything as he was getting more engrossed in what Naruto would call 'sensai's pervy books' 

They arrived at a nearby village within fire country and checked into their hotel. After making sure the area was safe, Kakashi lied down in his bed. He looked over at Sasuke, who was preoccupied with his own thoughts. 'Sasuke-kun, I...I love you...' Sasuke groaned as he rolled over in his own bed. Not bothering to change or brush his teeth, Sasuke fell asleep almost immediately. Kakashi looked at the clock on the wall of the white hotel room. It read 2 o' clock A.M., Kakashi folded the corner of one of the pages for Come Come Paradise, before getting ready for bed. After showering and brushing teeth, Kakashi changed into his pajamas, which consisted of a blue face mask, a blue shirt, and blue pants. Before falling asleep, Kakashi heard Sasuke say in a whisper, "Sakura-chan, don't leave..."

*****

**~*Sasuke's Dream*~**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. Her green eyes were filled with joy when she saw him, as she ran up and embraced Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say anything as Sakura hugged him tightly. They were at the first where they had their Genin test. Naruto and Kakashi were the only ones not there. Sasuke quickly directed his attention to Sakura. He didn't know what came over him, but he embraced her in return. Sasuke smiled as he held Sakura in his arms. She blushed when she looked up at him, and without hesitation gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Sasuke was caught offgaurd and had a dazed look. Sakura giggled and grabbed his arm, taking him into the nearby forest. There, Sakura froze as Itachi appeared. Sasuke froze and looked for his kunai, shurinken or anything...but it seemed he couldn't find them. Itachi threw a kunai towards Sasuke, who seemed like he had temporary paralysis.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, before jumping in front of Sasuke. The kunai stabbed Sakura in the back as she fell on her knees and collapsed to the ground. Itachi left, leaving Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Don't die...you can't die...I love you!" Sasuke said, with tears coming down his face.

"I love you too." Sakura responded weakly. Her hand shook as she tried to find Sasuke's face, "...don't cry Sasuke. What would Naruto say?" Sakura said, smiling warmly. Sasuke held her in his arms, he got blood on his arms but it didn't matter. As Sakura's hand brushed Sasuke's face, it went limp and fell to her side. 

"No...no...Sakura-chan. Don't leave..." Sasuke whispered.

*****

Sasuke woke up with a throbbing headache that morning. He looked over at Kakashi who was starting on his breakfast of rice and eggs (though he still had his face mask on...). He glared at Kakashi, before going into the bathroom. After showering and brushing his teeth he walked out, to find Kakashi reading where he left off in Come Come Paradise. He received a 'yo' from Kakashi before walking out onto the balcony of the hotel room, taking his breakfast with him. 

"Why am I thinking of her?" Sasuke said spitefully, while stuffing fried egg into his mouth. The bland flavors didn't concern Sasuke, as long as he had something to eat, to keep up with his training with Kakashi. 'Sasuke-kun...' a flash of pink hair and green eyes crossed his mind. Sasuke scowled. 'I'm getting worked up over nothing. I just need a training exercise to focus my mind elsewhere.' Sasuke thought reassuringly.

"...How bothersome." Sasuke said, before finishing the last of his rice, leaving a few grains sticking to the bowl.

"What is Sasuke?" Kakashi asked from behind him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Sasuke said, changing the subject.

*****

"Ahoy! Naruto-kun!" Ino said from the door of Naruto's hospital room. She grinned as she dragged in her boyfriend, Shikamaru. Shikamaru against his will, lazily followed in. Ino and Shikamaru started going out as soon as Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Naruto, and Neji came in, all seriously wounded. Ino stayed by his his bed day and night until he recovered, making Ino realize her feelings for him. They started going out as soon as he was released, and even though it didn't look like it, they were both very happy.

"Hey Shikamaru. Hey Ino!" Naruto said. 

"We brought this for you Naruto!" Ino said grinning, holding up a bouquet of yellow daffodils."I was hoping Sakura could be here...but oh well." Ino said, walking over to the table beside Naruto's hospital bed. Ino laid the flowers down gently, then walked over to Shikamaru and elbowed him in the stomach when he didn't say anything.

"What was that for? Oh yeah." Shikamaru drawled. He reached into his large pant pocket and pulled out a package of Naruto's favorite brand of instant ramen. "I know this isn't allowed, but it couldn't hurt." Shikamaru said, setting the package next to Ino's flower, and giving Naruto a lazy grin. 

"Ahhhhhhh! I LOVE YOU SHIKAMARU!" Naruto said happily, hugging Shikamaru despite Naruto's injuries. 

"Get offa me! Damn this is troublesome, why'd you bring me Ino?" Shikamaru muttered, half aloud, half to himself. Ino giggled as Naruto let go and went back to his bed.

"So this is where you two are. Hey Naruto, I hope you have a speedy recovery!" Choji said from the door. He was munching on his familiar bag of potato chips. Naruto looked puzzled, wondering why Choji was here. In fact he was surprised their whole team was here. Even coming back from the mission, only seldom would they get together and do something. After thinking, Naruto came to the conclusion that he should just ask them.

"Well goodbye Naruto." Choji said.

"WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Naruto asked as they started to leave.

"Well idiot, you didn't say anything and blanked out for ten minutes. So you know, we thought we'd leave." Ino said.

"Plus some of us still has training to do..." Shikamaru said unenthusiastically.

"Ano...wait for a second. Why'd you three come in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"You're a more of an idiot than I thought you were. We're fellow chuunin, and we must always be there for each other." Shikamaru said. Ino and Choji nodded in agreement. "H-hey!...Naruto!...Let go of me!" Shikamaru said when Naruto grabbed Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji in a large bear hug, crying.

"You guys are the best!" Naruto said sobbing.

"Yeah yeah...we know!" Ino said, enjoying the compliments. Finally Naruto let them go and they said their goodbyes. 

"Ah...What to do now? Maybe I should go visit pervert-senin!!!" Naruto said. He took a step and collapsed to the floor.

"Kuso! I forgot about my wounds...ano...crutches?" Naruto asked, when he saw the pair of crutches laid on the foot of his bed. 'Eerie...I don't remember those being there before. Maybe a nurse placed them there just in case...kekekeke. I bet the nurses all ready turned down Pervert-senin!' Naruto thought gleefully as he took the crutches and hopped over to the room next door. Trying to go for stealth approach while in crutches found difficult for Naruto, but what made it easier was that Jiraiya-sama was asleep. Quietly sneaking in, Naruto quietly snuck the crutches under the bed and made a face (like stretching out his cheeks, eyes, all in all bizarre looking...) and waited for Jiraiya to wake up. Coincidentally, Naruto was in Jiraiya's arm reach, and as he rolled over trying to grab what he called the nonexistent 'Sweet Akane-chan' he grabbed Naruto instead, resulting in Naruto being stuck in Jiraiya-sama's surprisingly strong embrace.

"Aiyah! PERVERT-SENIN WAKE UP! WAKE UP BEFORE I GET YOUR PERVERT DISEASE!!!!" Yelled Naruto franticly Waving his arms and legs around as wildly as he could, trying to get Jiraiya to wake up. Jiraiya's eyes fluttered, then finally focused into an evil, deadly glare. 

"...Naruto?" Jiraiya-sama growled dangerously.

"...heheh...Pervert-senin...did I tell you how much I loved you books?" Naruto said, putting on a faux grin.

"Baka." Jiraiya said, before pushing Naruto off the hospital bed.

"...It's nice to see you too." Naruto muttered. Jiraiya gave a hearty laugh and patted Naruto's hair affectionately, beaming at him.?Naruto had started to grow on Jiraiya, the young chuunin was developing more and more each day. Still immature, and sounding as if Naruto hadn't gone through puberty yet, it is considered amazing how much he has developed his chakra and his ability to learn different jutsus. His Taijutsu was still awkward and still isn't as developed, in comparison to Sasuke, which Naruto still desired to surpass. Determination to become Hokage was like second nature to Naruto still.

"Kekekeke...let's go and train Pervert-senin." Naruto said determinedly. 

"...Na-ru-to, you still have to recover." Jiraiya-sama said, suddenly a devious look spread across his face.. "Anyway...get out of here...the nurse might come soon..."

"Ew..." Naruto said, scrunching up his face in disgust, leaving almost immediately upon hearing Jiraiya-sama mutter 'where did I put that cologne?' Naruto sighed as he went back into his empty room. He looked on the clock on the nearby table occupied with the gifts from Ino and the others. The clock read eleven twenty-seven. Naruto frowned, thinking something was either holding Sakura up, or she wasn't coming at all.

"It's probably the second one..." Naruto said un spiritedly.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked in a polite voice, sitting down at the chair that resided next to Naruto's bed. Naruto raised his eyebrow, Sakura who was a total mess about half a day ago, was all dolled up, wearing nice and beautiful clothes ...almost to look like she was going on a ---

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Sakura-chan, who are you going on a date with??" Naruto asked, giving Sakura a wide grin. Sakura blushed, and her hand went to her hair to readjust the beautiful blue bow keeping most of her hair out of her eyes. She looked at him, before looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Naruto just had a confused look on his face, as Sakura tried explaining it to Naruto, but ended erupting into a fit of giggles.

"...ano...ano...well I'm going to have lunch with...with...kekeke...Sh-Shino-kun." Sakura said, before giggling again.

"Sh-sh--Shino-kun..................................................NANI!?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. He waved his arms around wildly, looking for some---no ANY---possible logic in this situation. He can understand Sakura going with a date...BUT SHINO!? She might as well go out with a complete stranger. Bugs...that was the only thing Naruto knew of. BUGS. 

"Be-before you say anything Naruto-kun. Keep in mind well...this is just a casual thing..." Sakura said, alarmed at Naruto's protectiveness. She didn't say anything as she waited for Naruto to calm down. Shino asked her last night, as Sakura was on her way home from the hospital. Shino walked into her path, readjusting his sunglasses that he still wore despite the time of the day. Shino was quite handsome and was as much of as a hit with the girls in Konoha as Sasuke was. Though no one liked to admit it, and the fact that Shino had bugs on him at all times of the day was a bit of a turn-off for some. Seldom had Shino asked anyone out, Shino and Ino dated when Shikamaru and Ino were on a break, but they both came to a mutual agreement that it was best kept a friendship. He had casual dates with several of the female genin and chuunin, but quickly broke it off with them. Shino cleared his throat and spoke before Sakura could say anything. 

"Sakura-san. Would you like to go out to lunch tomorrow?" Shino asked politely.

"...hai." Sakura finally said. Suddenly, Sakura's thoughts went back to the blonde-haired chuunin impatiently waiting for a better explanation. Sakura laughed.

"Well...if it makes you feel better Naruto-kun. I feel MUCH better, and it's thanks to you. Arigatou! Gomen, but I must go now, otherwise I'll be late!" Sakura said sweetly. And with a poof and a cloud of smoke, Sakura completely disappeared, blue bow and all. 

"...Shi--Shino-kun...oh well...where is that ramen Shika gave me? Nihihihihihi." Naruto chortled. 

*****

Author's Notes: 

Ah okay. yes..SUPER LONG CHAPPY! Sorry!!! I'll try to make it shorter next chapter...^^;...So anyway...BIG THANK YOUS!!! I never expected SUCH a popular response. You are alll WAY TO KIND!!! Personal thank yous!!

Wormkaizer: AH! Reviewer numba !!! YOU GET...a KAKASHI DOLLY!!! *lets prized kakashi dolly go...*tear*...*grins and pulls out new one from outta nowhere and kisses it* Muwah ^_^. Hehe...thanks so much...and as u can probably tell...this is going to have lots of brief mentions of Naru/Hina!!! ^_^ they are so KAWAII!

G-rom: Haha...Japanese class is SUGOI!!! Hehe

RubyMoon17: Thanks for reviewing. Are you a CCD fan? I LOVE CCS!!! Lol! 

Zantesuken09: Hehe! Arigatou-gozaimass for reviewing!!! 

Bookeater: Do you really think I should? I don't like my writing style, i think i use to many adverbs...0.o... I need some development in the writing area. But still, it is very kind of you to review. Thanks!!!

Yume Myonoka: I luv your penname!!! Hehe thanks for revieiwing, and I am so happy that you like my fanfic!!

Kat-hathaway:Gomen-nasai! I usually just do a spell check on my fanfics and that's it, so you might have to keep up with my gramatical errors...*sigh* where's a beta reader when you need one? I'm sorry if Sasuke was slightly OOC...but its not to hard to make him OOC unless you have him be kinda well...emotionless/mean? Sorry if you're a Sasuke fan! But i think NAru is way nicer...

Karin-chan37: Hehe cannot wait until you update YOUR fiC!!! Lol! Thanks for reviewing...I hope you still like this.

Ten Ten: Hehe. I hope you like this chapter!!!

To future reviewers (hopefully there are going to be some new ones): Please review! I love hearing your comments and what you think of my story, and where you think it should go...Plus, inspiration might not hit for a while It really depends. So please don't expect this to be updated so soon!!! Anyway to all my other reviewers *hands them cool-looking Shino-ish sunglasses* 


	3. Don't You Love Sakuras?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! ^_^;;; though I wish I did...

***** 

"Ramen ramen ramen...nihihiihihihihii..." Naruto giggled mischevously, as he stuffed instant noodles down into his mouth. Naruto slurped the noodes greedily, and was barely able to savor the spicy and delelactable pork flavored noodles. Though his mind was seemingly empty to Naruto, his fight with Orichimaru kept coming up, no matter how hard he tried to push it into the back of his head. Naruto set down his chopsticks and got out of his white-linen bedsheets and walked over to the window and looked down at the front gate of the hospital, mindlessly watching several passerbys drag on by. Some were familiar, elite chuunin running panicedly on their way to the Tsunade-baba's office to do jobs that she was supposed to do, many others were several inexperienced genin, on their way to complete meaningless chores for the village. Naruto smirked, remembering when he had been assigned the endless amount of chores for the Village. 'Those were so stupid...missions that don't even measure your skill of ninja-coolness. But those were some fun times...' Naruto said, grinning in a foxlike manner. He walked over to the closest near the window and opened the doors, and to his luck found his forehead protector, his orange jumpsuit and his sandles. He put them on, and rolled up his sleeves to his jumpsuit. Naruto shivered.

"It's so cold in here..." Naruto pouted. He looked at his arms which were still wrapped in bandages, which were still clean, and looked as if Naruto had no wounds to begin with. He ran his hand over the bandages feeling a grainy, dry texture. 'My wounds usually heal fast...I probably should take these off...they're getting itchy!' Naruto thought. He gently unwrapped the bandages from the spot where he was at, halfway through unrolling the bandages on his second arm, he heard a cry, sounding between a bird that had been shot, and a cat's yowl. Naruto's ears perked up and he ran out through the hospital, towards the source of noise. As he ran down the flights of stairs and angry healers, Naruto spotted a person with the familiar ugly green shade of spandex accompanied with a recognizable face with thick, caterpillar eyebrows, jumping up and down rapidly, screaming in joy.

"GAI-SENSEI!!! I DID IT!! I can protect my nindo!!" Lee said with a small stream of tears flowing down his face. 

"...ano..." Naruto mouthed, trying to keep a straight face in front of Fuzzy Eyebrows. Lee, who actually realized Naruto was staring puzzledly at him, blinked but looked quite unembarassed. Lee had undergone surgery as soon as Naruto and the others left the village that one day. It was a painful surgery, almost making Lee wish for death to come to him, than rather undergo another second of the operation. Yet, a day after the operation, nurses were found outside of the hospital, pleading Lee to stop training. Lee was brought back to his senses when Naruto started babblung idiotically.

"...Naruto-kun. Why are you here?" Lee asked, interrupting Naruto. 

"...I don't know. The idiots at the hospital think I need to be here. How come you're here Lee-san?" Naruto responded with a chuckle. Lee smiled in return. Lee knew why he was here, he was still in physical therapy. His surgery may have been successful, but Lee often found himself doubting its affect. After three years of physical therapy, his taijutsu was still slow, making progress, but as far as Lee could tell, everyone would excel, leaving Lee behind. Lee clenched his fist in fustration. He looked at Naruto, who was standing there, beaming at Lee. 

"I'm training." Lee said sharply. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was confused, he had never seen Lee mad before, plus why would Lee need to train in the hospital?

"...Lee-san. I thought you were on a mission." Naruto said quietly after a moment of silence. Naruto had known of the operation of course, but he wasn't aware of the difficult therapy Lee would have to go through afterwards. To save face, Lee told everyone he was going on special missions for the last year, knowing Gai-sensei would cover for him.

"...Naruto-kun. I'm afraid I've been deceiving you and the rest of the rookie chuunin. Ever since...the day of my surgery I've had to go through rigorous therapy sessions..." Lee said, waiting for Naruto to absorb the information that has just been told.

"Therapy sessions? Lee-san, it's been three years since your surgery." Naruto said pointedly, thinking it was a joke. 

"Naruto-kun. After surgery, Tsunade-sama was amazed I was even alive. The surgery was supposed to help, but not by much. It left my muscles weaker, more fragile and my stamina and limitations are now increased. I've been going through physical therapy, hoping to continue my ninja way...yet I barely improve...Naruto-kun. Please let me continue training. I will see you later." Lee said, turning his back on Naruto.

"I...had no idea." Naruto muttered, hoping Lee would hear him. Whether Lee heard it or not, Naruto never found out as Jiriaya-sama grabbed him enthusiastically by the collar turned him around.

"You are the king of idiots." Jiriaya said bluntly, causing Naruto to glare at his sensei.

"...Oi! What do you mean Pervert-senin." Naruto said, sticking his tongue out tauntingly at the last part. 

"Bakayaro!!! Lee-kun could've gone without your stupid rants. Anyway lets go train." Jiriaya said, starting to drag Naruto. Naruto smirked.

"What's the matter? Did the nurses turn you down?!" Naruto teased.

"Shut up! Baka..." Jiriaya said, dragging Naruto outside. 

"Ah...pervert-senin."

"Hai?" 

"...shouldn't you change first?" Naruto asked bluntly. And people around them would know why, Jiraiya was dressed in a light white cotton robe, and let's face it, it didn't cover much. In a flash, Jiraiya went to the hosipital in back, this time in his usual heavy, loose white robes. He was flashing a smile that only an old perverted man would have. Which is what he was, but that's besides the point. As he and Naruto were walking out of the village with their usual pack full of writing supples, ramen, gama-chan (Naruto's ultra-kawaii coinpurse), training supplies, and clothes, a piercing voice halted them from walking any further. Shivering in fear, they slowly turned around, in fear of facing the destructive power behind them. 

"...Jiraiya...Naruto...Where do you idiots think you're going?" Hissed Tsunade. The Hokage of Konoha was well...no less than 'frightening' at the moment. The passerby's understood why, though Jiraiya and Naruto were both as tall or taller than her, her features resembled a tiger, ready to kil.

"...Ah...oh-ba-san...we're going nowhere..." Naruto said with his teeth chattering. Tsunade smirked, before smacking both of them upside the head.l

"Do you know how lucky you two were? To encounter Orochimaru...and still live...yet you two idiots are going to leave the village again!?" Tsunade roared, causing several passerbys to stare at the three nins involved in a non ending argument.

"Are you saying I am not capable of handling him?"

"YES!!! You and your subordinate almost got killed!" 

"So what? We still lived, and what doesn't kill us makes us stronger!!! Plus pervert-senin was going to teach me this new _super secret_ stealth jutsu!"

"Is this the same jutsu that you used to spy on me and Shizune in the women's bath?...PERVERT!!!" 

"I am not PERVERT-SENIN. AND NO IT ISN'T..."

"Yeah it is. You said 'she isn't oh-ba-san Naruto...not with a body like mmmph." Naruto was cut off buy Jiraiya's hand covering Naruto's mouth. Tsunade on the other hand, looked as if nothing would be better than to kill Jiraiya. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto easily and ran furiously before Tsunade could even lay a hand on Jiraiya. Jiraiya got as far as the ramen shop, before Tsunade cut them off and started beating up on Jiraiya. Naruto was lain by, and he got up shortly. Spotting the ramen stand, Naruto excitedly took grabbed the nearest stool, comfertable as always, but he didn't realize they're were other people sitting next to him. 

"Naruto?" Sakura said loudly. "What and...you...and wounded...and hospital...and why is the Hokage-sama beating up Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked, poiting to the angry old adults behind him.

"Oh them? I don't know. I think it was probably because Jiraiya was peeping at her one time." Naruto said nonchalantly. 

"...Hello Naruto. Do you mind moving? You kind of sat inbetween Sakura-san and I." Shino asked politely.

"SHINO!?" Naruto fell off his stool in shock, when the mysterious young chuunin appeared beside him. Sakura giggled, and Shino didn't say anything.

"...NARUTO COME WITH ME!" Tsunade barked, dragging a bruised up Jiraiya behind her.

"Roger!" Naruto said panicedly, walking behind Tsunade with a doing an excellent impression of the chuunin who do her errands. Sakura laughed harder when Tsunade turned around and bopped Naruto on the head and soon dragging both Naruto and Jiraiya behind her. She also heard a quiet chuckle from Shino. Sakura beamed. Shino was actually a nicer guy than Naruto made out to be. He had a witty side to him, it didn't show up to often, yet had impeccable timing and always managed to make Sakura laugh. 'He's also a gentlemen and he's really nice...yet...Sakura couldn't put her finger on it...' 

"Oi! Shino!" Kiba yelled loudly, running up to them. Not noticing Sakura, Kiba grabbed the stool between and started ranting loudly about how he and Akamaru pulled this prank on Hinata's dad when he was over at the Hyuga household. 

"Ah so...eh...Kiba...?" Shino faltered.

"Eh. Nani desu ka?" Kiba asked cluelessly. 

"...KIBA..." Sakura growled dangerously.

"...Gotta go! See you later Shino!" Kiba said, running while Akamaru closely followed. 

"...So where were we?" Sakura said in a cheery tone, moving over the stool Kiba was previously in.

* * *

"Nani desu ka, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked as they were fighting. They were on a dry rocky plateau, training intensely, or Sasuke was for the most part. Kakashi was just non chalantly fighting Sasuke while getting in some quality reading time with Come Come Paradise, Volume 6. 

"...It's nothing. Put away that stupid book, I'll fight for real now." Sasuke said, smirking arrogantly. A bird's caw interrupted the pause of silence between Kakashi and Sasuke. A smirk faintly appeared under Kakashi's face mask. He curtly folded the page of his book, before placing it in his left pocket, as he got in his usual fighting stance the smalls pebbles were crunched under, creating a faint crunching sound. Sasuke got in his stance and quickly attacked Kakashi at the side of his torso, swiftly, Kakashi hopped back while at the same defending off Sasuke's other hand that was aiming for his face. As Sasuke made other swift moods to attack Kakashi, Kakashi defended back with the same amount of speed, and at the same time landing several blows on Sasuke. 'Sasuke-kun...I love you...' Sakura's face flashed in Sasuke's mind and he lost his focus. Kakashi, seeing an opening pushed Sasuke with his hand onto the ground. (a/n:...wow taht sounds SO shonen-ai...0.o). 

"...You're not focused today. I could see it while you were training. Your mind must be preoccupied. Let's just call it a day and go back to the park to relax." Kakashi said. Kakashi held out his hand, offering to help Sasuke get up from the rough, rocky ground. Sasuke glared at Kakashi, before pulling his hand out and pulled himself up. Quietly, they walked into the colorful town to the local park. Sasuke looked up at the sign hanging next to the black iron fences. 'Sakura Park...what's he playing at?' Sasuke thought grumpily. There, many young children were chasing each other in their yukata, and the adults were standng by supervising their children's activities. The park was beautiful, everywhere there were blossoming Sakura trees, which their branches would sway along like dancers in the wind. Several petals fell off at a time of each tree, giving the illusion that it was raining petals. Kakashi and Sasuke walked along the park's concrete path, both of them remaining silent.

"Sasuke. Isn't the Sakura flower beautiful?" Kakashi said chuckling. Sasuke scowled.

"I guess." Sasuke replied.

"I heard Naruto and Lee love Sakuras. How do you feel about Sakuras?" Kakashi asked playfully.

"They're okay." Sasuke replied with an ice-cold attitude. Sasuke's scowl deepened. He wasn't born yesterday, Kakashi was planning something with him and Sakura. Sasuke looked at his teacher, who was still looking at the cherry blossom flowers on the nearby trees. Sasuke quickened his pace, though he didn't know what good it would do, all he knew is: the sooner he gets out of the park the better.

"Here Sasuke." Kakashi said walking beside him and holding out a pink flower. "This fell off of a tree. And it just bloomed to, I'm sure that after time, you'll come to love this Sakura as much as Lee, Naruto, and I do." Kakashi said, gently handing him the flower. Sasuke held it in his hand. The soft, fabric texture was lightly grazing his hand as held it in his hand. For some reason, Sasuke didn't let go.

"Can we go back to the hotel room Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the comment his teacher said.

"Of course. I hope this visit was relaxing, tommorrow will be an intense training session." Kakashi-sensei said as they walked their way out of the park and into their hotel room. Sasuke went down onto his bed and unclinched hand where the slightly crushed Sakura blossom laid on his palm. Kakashi, who was on the opposite side of the room and pretending to be busy with his clothes glanced over and saw the Sakura blossom lying in his palm. Kakashi quickly glanced back over to his clothes and continued folding his spare jounin uniform. Kakashi smiled victoriously. 

* * *

"Shi-Shino-kun....thanks for the wonderful time." Sakura said when they arived at her house later that evening. After a lunch at the ramen house, she and Shino-kun went to the Konoha park where they walked around in the forest, and occaisionally Shino would point of different types of bugs to Sakura. Though, creepy----it was kind of adorable. They spent most of their time in their forest before Shino offered to walk Sakura home.

"Your welcome Sakura-san. But I really have to say thank you also." Shino said cordially, before leaning in for a quick peck on Sakura's cheek. Sakura blush, as did Shino, and though most of was hidden by his heavy, gray trenchcoat, his blush was seen on his face.

"I--I'll call you later okay?" Sakura stuttered, looking at the floor instead of Shino.

"Okay. Have a good evening." Shino said bowing, before leaving. When the sound of Shino's shoes hitting the ground faded, Sakura went inside, still looking very flushed.

"Sakura-chan! How did your date with Shino go?" Her mother asked once she heard the door close. Sakura jumped in surprise when she saw her mother appear suddenly. As a retired kounichi, Sakura's mother still had the excellent stealth that most ninjas had, and most of the time she used that to her advantage to scare Sakura. Sakura blushed and looked down hardware floor, avoiding her mother's jade-green eyes. 

"It--it was all right." Sakura stuttered. Sakura's mother giggled. 

"You know...those Aburame men are quite handsome..." Sakura's mother said, with the giggly tone of voice Ino had when talking about Sasuke or any other good looking ninja.

"MOM!" Sakura said loudly, appalled by what her mother just said. Though her inner Sakura was having a harder time being appalled, "...She has a point."

"Come help me cook, we're having you're favorite tonight." Her mother said playfully, scruffling Sakura's short hair. 

"All right." Sakura said happily. Sakura followed her mother, though as much as her mom could be overbearing, Sakura admired her.Her mother was strong, and able to fend for herself. Her father has been in and out of the house for months, currently completing the numerous amounts of missions the village has assigned to him. As a higher level chuunin, her father had been assigned more missions and was on his way to becoming a lower level jounin. After her mother had Sakura, she retired as a ninja and retired to being a normal housewife. Sakura and her mother walked into the kitchen, and Sakura started chopping a pile of vegatables waiting for her on the table. Her mother, started working in front of the stove. After simmering the soup, Sakura's mother et a steaming hot bowl of...miso ramen in front of Sakura.

"Arigatou." Sakura said. She grabbed her chopsticks and ate slowly, savoring the rich flavors of homemade ramen. Her mom started eating as well. Sakura nd her mom were very similar physically, her rich pink hair reached down to her waist, and was built exactly like Sakura.

"I'm going to go upstairs now. Thanks for the food mom." Sakura said, smiling warmly to her mother. 

"All right Sakura-chan." Her mom said, returning her smile.

Sakura walked into her bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights as she fell back unto her bed, closing her eyes to relax herself. 'My date with Shino-kun was actually really good. I know Naruto will get used to him if we ever went steady.' Sakura thought to herself. 'Sasuke...I guess no one could actually make him feel anytinh but hatred...I guess you were right Naruto...damn...I never thought I'd actually think that.' Sakura drifted off into sleep soon after.

* * *

"Sasuke...wake up. we have to go back to the village. Hokage-sama has summoned me to complete another mission." Kakashi said, shaking Sasuke, who was currently under a pile of blankets. 

"...Okay. Give me five minutes to get ready." Sasuke said, getting up lazily and packing his stuff. Still in nothing but his boxers he grabbed his pack and started walking towards the door.

"Ano...Sasuke. I think you need to get dressed first." Kakashi said.

"...Oh okay." Sasuke said, right then and there he put on a black loose-collared shirt and denim jeans. "I'm ready."

"All right let's go." Kakashi said, both of them went outside and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and soon tree to tree during the night, still keeping up their gaurd. As they reached the border of Konoha, they slowed down and walked in casually. Several people were still out at night, mostly at the ramen house, or people who've been training late into the night and getting out from the public bathhouse.

"...Sasuke. Go back to your apartment for tonight. Tommorrow morning, get Naruto and Sakura to train with you. Ever since you've all become chuunin, it has been hard for all of you to work. Respect Naruto, you are all talented." Kakashi said, before running off to the Hokage's office. Sasuke had a look of surprise on his face, before quickly resuming his cold demeanor. He walked home without saying anything. Morning came quickly, and soon as the sun set, Sasuke was found on Sakura's doorstep waiting for someone to come to the door. Sauske sighed and started knocking again before he heard a loud yell.

"ALL RIGHT I'M COMING. IF IT'S YOU NARUTO-KU----Sasuke?" Sakura asked, perplexed that Sasuke was here so early in the morning. No scratch that---that he was actually here at all.

"I...and...um...good morning." Sasuke said stumbling. A blush crept up on his face. Sakura was wearing only a small tank top and thin pants, covered by a thin robe.

"Um good morning. Sasuke is there something wrong with Kakashi or Naruto?" Sakura asked with concern.

"No, it's not that. Just...get ready. We're going to go train. Naruto's coming too. I'll wait for you to uh---change." Sasuke said. Sakura, looked down and blushed. Squeaking she ran up the the stairs and changed in a flash, before leaving the house she left a note telling her mom that she went to go train.

"All right let's go!" Sakura said brightly.

"Um...yeah." Sasuke stammered. 

* * *

author's note: um yeah. weird place to end the chapter I guess...sorry it wasn't that good....^^;

Wormkaizer: Ah...first to review again @_@...but wow that's great!!! Hehe hmmm well I guess I should give you something else...*thinks*...Ah! Idea!*hands wormkaizer toad coin purse* naruto has one...he named his gama chan ^_^ kawaii ne?

Rashaka:Entertaining? Ano...I hope this is entertaining...and by not bad do you mean this is good...or like...'not bad...' I'm sorry I'm just confused. Yet I thank you for your review ^_^

Evilp: okay...I'll try to be more descriptive I hope this was more descriptive...also...I had the whole kyuubi thingy in there...but you never know what freaky crap oro does to him...also the scenes jump around alot...I'm really sorry...I hope you still continue to read this fanfiction.

KatHathaway: Ah. Domo Arigatou for the review! Lol...Shika is cool...and I loooove Shino (well not in THAT way)...yes Sasuke is a little prick...

Buras Mew: Hehe thanks for the review...I also love your story about Kaka...it's hilarious ^^...


	4. Sakura's Mom, Scary Konuichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...though I wished I owned Gamabunta...I would love to ride on him *wheee froggy!!* 

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke walked in silence as they steadily approached Naruto's apartment. Sakura's mind was busy with innocent and carefree thoughts as she admired the early morning scenery laid out before her. Sasuke on the other hand----was unexplainably nervous. He often found himself staring at her, until he'd accidentally trip over a stone or two, then he'd stare at the ground for minutes before he started to stare at her. It was a vicious cycle. Sakura told Sasuke to wait at the foot of the stairs as she went to go get Naruto. Sasuke watched her skip happily up the stairs and knock on the door. She turned around and waved jovially at him, before an exhausted looking Naruto opened the door. 

"Naruto we're going to go train!" Sakura declared.

"...ano...Sakura-chan you're here early...did something happen?" Naruto asked, ignoring what she said.

"...Naruto..." Sakura said dangerously, before socking Naruto. She dragged him inside and a moment later dragged him back outside, this time changed in his orange jumpsuit.

"All right Sasuke! Let's go!" Sakura said grumpily, still dragging the unconscious Naruto behind her. Sasuke walked behind her. She seemed different...alot happier than Sasuke has ever seen her...

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, turning her head in his direction. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...you just kind of stopped walking, and your face is all red." Sakura replied.

"Oh. I'm fine." Sasuke said coolly, walking passed her.

"All right then." Sakura said shrugging, and continuing to walk. They both walked in silence on their way to the training ground. It was peaceful, and all around more relaxing for both of them, until---

"Oi! Sakura, Sasuke!!" Yelled the annoyingly loud voice of ... Kiba. He grinned, and Akamaru barked. For being up so early in the morning, they were still pretty energetic. Shino and Hinata walked up behind Kiba and Akamaru and waved to them.

"Ohayo!" Sakura responded politely. "Would you three like to walk with us, we're about to go do some training."

"We'd like that, wouldn't we, guys?" Kiba said happily, looking back at Shino with a goofy grin. Shino cleared his throat, but other than that showed no signs that he heard Kiba.

"Sakura-chan? What happened to Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Oh...hehe. I accidentally hit him to hard. You can tend to him once we get to the training grounds." Sakura said with a wink. Hinata blushed and they started walking again. They had gotten to the training grounds, and to their delight found no one was training. They laid Naruto out on empty plain of grass where Hinata was sitting tensely next to him. Kiba started playing with Akamaru, knowing they had a little time to play around before Kurenai-sensei came to supervise their training session. Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was standing by herself, looking a bit lonely. He was about to come up and talk to her when she walked over to Shino. Sasuke, pretending to do some tree climbing exercises tried listened into the conversation.

"Ohayo Shino-kun." Sakura said brightly.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Shino responded.

"Thanks for the other day Shino-kun. I really had fun." Sakura said happily. Sasuke twitched. 

"I agree. I enjoyed spending time with you Sakura-chan." Shino said, smiling, though it was hidden by his gray trench coat.

"Mmhmm! It would be nice to go out again Shino-kun." Sakura said blushing.

"Indeed." Shino said. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yes. I think so..." Sakura said happily. "I'll meet you at your house around dinner time okay?" 

"Hai." Shino responded, and with that, walked over to talk to Kiba. Sakura was giggling. Sasuke on the other hand, was utterly taken aback, he lost his concentration and focus and fell off the tree, landing face first on the ground behind Sakura. Sakura turned around, instinctively pulling out her kunai. To her delight she found no one but the heard a low groan, looking down, she Sasuke, completely face down lying on the concrete pavement.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked with amusement and concern at the same time.

"Yo." Sasuke said weakly, raising his hand so she could pull him up. Sakura smiled warmly and helped Sasuke up, after making sue he was okay, she strode over to Hinata and Naruto. Naruto was laying in the grass, still knock out, Hinata, who was blushing furiously was kneeling over Naruto, with a look of concern on her face. Sakura smiled, when she really though about it, Naruto and Hinata would be a great couple. Hinata, was shy, down to earth, honest, and all around caring. Naruto on the other hand was well...energetic. Sakura watch Hinata tuck the small strands of her that stuck out behind her hair. Her white eyes glowed like the morning sun, gentle and inviting. Sakura sat down next to Hinata on the dewy grass. She didn't say anything as she waited for Naruto to become regain conscious. 'Now really...I didn't hit him THAT hard...' Naruto's eyes fluttered, as he put his hand on his head and groaned in frustration.

"It's about time you woke up dummy." Sakura said sticking out her tongue. Naruto sat up.

"Shut up Sakura-cha--Hinata?!" Naruto said, jumping back in shock. Hinata nodded timidly, putting her hand timidly on her mouth.

"...O--Ohayo Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Heh...O-ha-yo." Naruto said, the words coming slowly out of his mouth.

"...uh. I'm going to leave now." Sakura said, winking at Naruto before leaving.

"...Ano...Oh yeah!" Naruto said, grinning. He blushed, but at the same time flashed a grin. "Ano...ano...Hinata-chan. Would you like to go out for ramen tonight?" Naruto asked Hinata. 

"Ano...Ano...." Hinata said blushing. Naruto's grin faded at Hinata's hesitation. "Hai!" She said at last. Naruto grinned.

"Sugoi! I'll um...um...pick you up at your house at seven. Surely you'll be done training by then." Naruto said jubilantly.

"Hai!" Hinata said. If possible, she was blushing even more. "Ano...Naruto-kun...Kurenai-sensei is here! I'll see you tonight." Hinata said bowing before running to catch up with Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai. Naruto grinned dumbly, and didn't acknowledge Sakura's presence when she sat next to Naruto. 

"Hehe, Naruto-kun...I take it you finally asked her out." Sakura said with a smile. 

"Hai." Naruto said dreamily. Still gazing at Hinata was walking away right now.

"Yo. We should start training." Sasuke said nonchalantly, taking the role of Kakashi. Sakura both got up and followed Sasuke to a nearby training ground with three posts. "We'll just practice taijutsu today...then we'll break for lunch and do some tree climbing exercises before we leave." 

"Hai" Sakura and Naruto said. They positioned themselves in front of a post, Sakura being in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto. She started training immediately and intensely. Sasuke paused to watch her. Her short strawberry colored hair flowed freely as she aggressively tackled the wooden dummy. Her eyes sparkling with determination and no longer looking worried or concerned about how she looked. Sasuke smirked. 'I'm glad she got over me' Sasuke thought to himself, as he thought this, it felt as though a heavy stone has been dropped into his stomach. Coming back to his senses, he started practicing his moves on the wooden block. All three of them trained hard for the next six hours, before stopping and unpacking the lunches Naruto brought for them.

"Mm. Miso ramen. Arigatou Naruto." Sakura said with a cheery smile.

"No problem Sakura-chan. Here dobe." Naruto said playfully, throwing the packet of instant noodles at Sasuke. Sasuke...who's mind was...on a certain pink-haired kounichi wasn't paying attention and the ramen noodles bounced off of his head, causing Naruto to laugh.

"Naruto that was mean..." Sakura said in a whining voice. "But then again, you should pay more attention Sasuke. If you're not careful, you might be the next Kakashi." Sakura said jokingly. Sasuke said nothing but he become a lot more...let's say distracted whilst they continued training, making it very hard to stick to the trees. 'This is stupid...I'm letting HER distract me.' Sasuke thought irritably as fell for the 30th time today. 'Maybe I should do something...that way I'll get my stupid feelings out of the way...did I say feelings?...'

"Saku--"

"Sasuke." Sakura said loudly while sticking to one of the trees. "This is kind of pointless. You just don't seem to focused today. Can we stop? Naruto and I kind of have dates tonight." Sakura said bluntly. Sakura walked down the tree calmly.

"Yeah. I agree with Sakura-chan.It's all ready 4 o' clock." Naruto said as well, walking down the tree.

"Psh. Fine." Sasuke said. So much for trying to talk to her.

"Goodbye Sasuke!" Sakura said, not looking back as she headed for the path to go home. Naruto ran to catch up with her. Sasuke stood there, speechless. 

* * *

"Sakura-chan wait up!" Naruto said, catching up to her. "I need advice...what do you normally do for first dates?"

"Hm...I don't know. Listen walk me home, I'll get ready, and then we could go to your house and I'll help you get ready." Sakura said wisely.

"Ne, ne...won't your mother like...beat me up?" Naruto asked, remembering leaving the house with bruises and bumps the last time he visited her.

"...Naruto...that's because you molested my mom."

"I told you! I really fell...I'm not a pervert like Kaka-sensei or Pervert-senin." Naruto said truthfully. 

"Hm. Is that what happened? Oh well...my mom won't mind as long as you stay five feet away from her." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"...Ano..." Naruto said. "I feel like Pervert-senin." 

"Whatever..." Sakura groaned. They walked in silence the rest of the way to Sakura's house. Sakura and Naruto both took of their sandals before coming into the Haruno house. Sakura's mom who was in the kitchen absentmindedly said 'hello sakura.' without looking as she had her back turned to the both of them. Naruto and Sakura both walked up into Sakura's room. Naruto looked around, and jumped on the familiar bed in the corner. Naruto grinned as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan. May I ask you a question." Naruto asked seriously, whilst Sakura was humming a song to herself.

"Uh...hai." Sakura said at last. She wondered what could make Naruto act so serious. 

"Well...your feelings...for Sasuke...what are they?" Naruto asked quietly, trying to avoid Sakura's eyes. Sakura froze for an instant as she was getting her clothes out of her dresser. She closed her eyes and asked herself how she felt about Sasuke. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she said...

"Well...I'm..."

* * *

"I'm in Hell..." Sasuke muttered to himself, still in the park. His hands were bunched up in his pockets angrily as he kicked a small pebble, watching it skip a couple feet ahead of him.

"Why?" A bored sounding voice asked from behind him. 

"NANI!?" Sasuke, yelled, jumping back in shock.

"Eh? It's just me Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Oh. Why are you here?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"I was about to leave for my mission." Kakashi said. "Anything you feel like talking about?"

"No." Sasuke said coldly.

"Come on Sasuke-kun...are you sure?" Kakashi teased.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke said, running away.

"And people ask why I don't want to have kids? Oh well...better get started then." Kakashi said, running swiftly out of the village.

* * *

"I see..." Naruto said, finally understanding what Sakura meant. "Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with concern, when he had seen tears roll down her cheeks.

"Hai." Sakura choked. She wiped the tears away gently and picked up some clothes. "Naruto-kun. I'm going to go bathe and change, don't worry I won't take to long..." Sakura muttered leaving Naruto to ponder what she had just said. Half an hour passed by he sensed someone's presence.

"AH! THE PERVERT!!!" Sakura's mom yelled when she walked by Sakura's room. She grabbed the nearest thing (an umbrella) and started chasing Naruto around the house with it. Naruto, not hesitating for a moment, ran for his life. "REDEMPTION!!!" 

"...Oka-san?" Sakura asked weakly, when her mother and Naruto sped by. Her mother screeched to a halt and Naruto ran into the wall...

"...Sakura-chan?" Her mother asked. Sakura had changed into a loose green tank top that complemented her jade green eyes. She also had on a matching green skirt that was cut off at her knees with a gold trimming and to top it off, her hair was tied up with a dark green ribbon.

"AHHH! MY DAUGHTER IS SOOOO CUTE!!!! KAWAII!!" Her mother screeched, grabbing her daughter into a tight embrace. 

"Mom..." Sakura said irritably."Please let go..." 

"oh sorry...I guess *you* were with sakura then...well I'll see you two children later." Her mom said nonchalantly, retired to her bedroom.

"...so...scary..." Naruto declared, his voice muffled into the wall. Sakura giggled and helped Naruto up. "Wow Sakura-chan! You look really great!" Sakura felt herself blush.

"Now's not the time for that Naruto!" Sakura said bossily. "We have to prepare you for your date!" 

She grabbed Naruto by the collar and left the house, slamming the door behind her. 

"Sakura-chan...you don't have to drag me...y' know..." Naruto said. 

"Ah! Gomen!" Sakura laughed, letting go of her grip on Naruto. She waited for Naruto to get to his feet before they left the house. Sakura's jaw dropped when she walked in. 

"...Naruto ...your house..."

"...Yes...it's a bit messy...gomen!" Naruto said, grinning.

"...Whatever...let's just find some nice clothes for you." Sakura sighed exasperatedly, coming into Naruto's house. She went to his bedroom, followed by Naruto and looked through his closet. 

"...Orange...jump suits..." Sakura squeaked.

"...yeah?" Naruto asked, wondering why Sakura looked so angry. "Is that bad?"

"...NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled angrily, causing Naruto to run out of the room.

"...Inner Sakura...scary..." Naruto muttered. Sakura calmed down when she saw a black turtleneck and a pair of khaki's hidden deep behind the orange jumpsuits. 

"Put this on. Now!" Sakura barked, throwing the clothes in Naruto's face. Naruto didn't hesitate as he ran to his bathroom. taking a quick bath, he put on his clothes. To his surprise they fit, considering he bought them months ago. Naruto sprayed on some cologne Sakura had given him as a gag gift for his birthday last year. 'Hehe...you're a man now! You'll need this!' Sakura teased. Naruto smirked, remembering the party that everyone threw for him. Hinata was there...'Naruto-kun...ano...I want to give this to you.' Hinata said shyly.

"I'm going to look super handsome!" Naruto declared. He walked out of the bathroom with confidence and found Sakura lying on her back in Naruto's bed, looking very bored. 

"...Oh...Naruto...you look....nice." Sakura managed to stutter out, blushing at the sight of Naruto. 

"yay! Okay then let's go!" Naruto said.

"...actually Shino's house is far away from the Hyuga house. You're on your own Naruto. Just remember to bring flowers, and don't take her to that ramen house!" Sakura said.

"...But I like ramen..." 

"...Whatever...don't blame me if you don't get asked out again..." Sakura sighed, before leaving. Naruto watched Sakura walk down the road to Shino's house from his window. Looking at his clock, he grabbed his wallet and ran to the Yamanaka flower shop. The ring jingled as Naruto opened the door and found Ino and Shikamaru talking to each other.

"Hey you two!" Naruto said grinning.

"Oi, Naruto. You're of the hospital all ready?" Ino asked.

"Yea. Ino...I'm going on a date...what kind of flowers do you recommend?" Naruto asked. Ino's eyes lit up with excitement when she heard Naruto say the word 'date'. 

"Oh. Who is this lucky lady?" Ino asked slyly, causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes. 

"...Hyuga Hinata"

Ino got off of her stool behind the counter and grabbed Naruto's hand, guiding him around the store. Talking fast about each flower, and occasionally about Hinata. 

"...Um...I'll just grab these." Naruto said not knowing what to do. He grabbed some red roses and headed up to the cash register following Ino.

"Hm. Okay. The total is 900 yen." Ino said, holding her hand out for money. Naruto handed it to her, and received a clear plastic rap to hold the flowers in. After saying his goodbyes, he left the store running to the Hyuga Estate.

"You. What are you doing here?" Neji asked harshly, when he opened the sliding door to find Naruto standing there.

"...Um...is Hinata-chan here?" Naruto asked nervously. To say that Naruto was nervous...was an understatement. He'd rather face Kinamaro again, then be there.

"...Why?" Neji asked.

"Uh....uh........to go on a - a- ---"

"Spit it out all ready." Neji said impatiently.

"...We'regoingoutonadate!" Naruto said, the words jumping out all at once. Neji's face grew dark.

"...a date?" Neji growled.

"...hai?" Naruto asked.

"...Neji-ni-san...Naruto-kun. Konbanwa!" Hinata said politely. Naruto and Neji turned her. Hinata was wearing a cream colored buttoned up blouse that fit snugly on her, outlining her figure. Her dark purple skirt just reached down to her knees, revealing her very slim legs. . Hinata's hair was flowing freely against the wind. Naruto felt himself go red, Neji frowned and looked Naruto.

"...Return by nine...Or I will find you." Neji said bluntly, passing Hinata without acknowledging her. 

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, Hinata/Naruto date for sho! Hm...maybe a Saku/Shino date...just maybeeeeee....Sorry Sasuke was a bit OOC...but hey...for him to actually have feelings is to OOC for him...^^; Don't hate me Sasuke fangirls!!! *hides from their wrath*...

So anyway...i forgot to give gifts for last chapter's reviewers *hands out gift cards to Ichiraku ramen*

Personal Thankies: 

RSMB: Sorry the whole Sasuke finding about Shino was well...I thought it was disapointing...I was so tempted to pull a soap opera and go 'Wait sakura...you can't date him! I love you and I'm pregnant with your child, but you are also my twin's brother's cousin's girlfriends!!!!'...then i was like: 0.o...so yeah...so be happy that didn't happen...what was I saying? Oh yes. Arigatou-gozaimasu ^_^ (for the review)

oOoshortayoOo: thanks for the review! *hugs* I love your penname! kawaii desu!

wormkaizer: I promise there'll be Hina/Naru fluff next chapter!!! Hang in there!!! ^_~ thanks for reading!

Emma5: Awe...you're soooo nice ^^ thanks for the review!

Cookie6: hehe I hope that sounded protective instead of jealous...0.o...incest...ew....

chibi minamoto: Hehe...I'm glad you like...I can't believe how quickly I turned this from action/adventure to...comedy...

RuroniGoChan: Hehe kawaii desu!!! lol thanks for reviewing!!!

You're all sooo nice...Wormkaizer gave me an idea for what to hand out...NARUTO PLUSHIES!!!! *gives everyone Naruto plushies*

Ahh....Naruto...Suki desu!! (pronounce: ski des...meaning I love you ^_^) 

**Review!!!!**


	5. An Array of Feelings

Naruto and Hinata both walked in an uncomfortable silence to the Ramen Stand. Hinata, blushing like mad, avoided looking at Naruto, and for once took comfort looking at the concrete road. Naruto, looked over at Hinata every so often, wishing she would make eye contact with him.

"Hinata-chan...er...how's the training going?" Naruto asked lamely.

"F-fine. And you?" Hinata replied, just above a whisper.

"Er. It's going okay." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle. "Oh...we're finally here."

The both of them looked up at the rusting sign before them, the characters for 'Ichiraku Ramen' fading off of the metal. They both walked in, greeted by the scowling middle-aged men and his very energetic daughter. The place was filled only with two other people, a shadowy man, looking related to the Aburame clan, wearing the trademark large gray overcoat accompanied by a pair of sunglasses that hid his eyes. He finished smoking his cigarette, before putting it out and walking past them with a deadpan look on his face. Naruto watched him walk past him with a curious look, but shrugged it off and walked down to a small table located by a window. A man sitting at the counter looked over at them in curiosity, but smiled drunkenly, resuming the last remains of his sake. He shifted his self uncoordinatedly and leaned on the counter for support, hiccupping as he was doing so. 'My first date is at an old ramen stand...with the other occupant being a drunkard and a stingy old owner.'

"Eh. Sorry about taking you here Hina-chan." Naruto said apologetically.

"Eh? It's all right Naruto-kun. This is really a quite charming place." Hinata said weakly, looking around at the dirty windows and peeling paint.

"Nihihi...so what do you want? Don't worry, Gama-chan is super full!! I can pay for ten bowls of ramen!!!" Naruto declared. Hinata giggled and smiled. So this is what it was like to be on a date with Naruto-kun. She had always admired him, even if it was from afar. As a usual force of habit, she tucked non existent loose strands of hair behind her hair. 

"Naru-"

"Oi! Hinata...What are you and...Naruto?" Kiba asked, oblivious to what he had just ruined. 

"...Hi Kiba." Naruto grumbled. Hinata blushed and whispered to Kiba 'Naruto-kun and I are on a..a...a...date...'

"... I see... Is your father all right with it?" Kiba asked, his face growing dark.

"...I haven't told him. Neji is the only one that knows, now Kiba...please let Naruto-kun and I finish our date." Hinata said, sounding a bit angry.

"Eh. Gomen Hinata. Well... I guess me and Akamaru will have to actually eat...my sister's food." Kiba said with a shudder.

The evening went off without flaw after Kiba left. The old drunkard only interrupted by spontaneous fits and giggles, and Neji showed up right as they were about to pay the bill, but after making sure Hinata was okay, he left scowling and grumbling about his stupid duties as a branch member. Naruto grinned and walked Hinata up to Hyuuga House gate. It was nine o' clock and the full moon shown on both their faces, each of them plastered with a silly smile on their face.

"Th-thank you for the wonderful evening Naruto-kun." Hinata said, bowling slightly. Naruto's smile grew even wider. 

"Ee!! (1) It's no problem! I'm just glad you went Hina-chan!" Naruto said, giving Hinata a light kiss on the cheek. Hinata blushed madly. 

"...I should go Naruto-kun...I...um..good night!!" Hinata said, before running to the house. Naruto smiled, and then started on his way to his apartment. 

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said nonchalantly, when Naruto opened the door of his apartment. Sasuke was sitting on Naruto's couch with a bored look on his face. The moonlight shone on him, making Sasuke look quite pale, but striking. 

"How'd you get in here you bastard?" Naruto asked coolly, going to his room to change into his pajamas. Sasuke didn't respond. 'How typical.' Naruto thought. He came back into his small living room, that was littered with old newspapers, scrolls, and ramen cups. The only clean thing was the ugly green couch Naruto had bought for only 5000 yen (2). With a severe look of dislike on Naruto's face, Naruto sat down on the bean bag chair opposite of the couch, giving a low growl.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. 

"I came to tell you we had a meeting tomorrow at nine." Came a short reply from Sasuke. He folded his arms, giving Naruto an arrogant smirk. "And don't be late."

"Ee, I'm not Kakashi-sensei, baka."

"Shut up Dobe. Will you tell Sakura for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Do it yourself...I'm going to bed." Naruto said, yawning.

"I can't." Sasuke said at once, his cheeks turning a slight crimson color. 

"...Eh. You lazy bastard! She won't mind...she's over you now!" Naruto lied. Sasuke's expression was unreadable (a/n: surprise surprise). 

"Whatever. Night." Sasuke said coldly, leaving the apartment. 

"About damn time." Naruto mumbled to himself. Complaining to himself about Sasuke, Naruto brushed teeth and washed his face before snuggling affectionately into his warm futon, accompanied by black sheets and a green comforter. As Naruto was drifting off into sleep, a light, gentle rain swept over Konoha. The light tapping the raindrops made against the window were almost rhythmic and quite peaceful. Naruto turned over on his side, playing with his nightcap that was rested snugly upon his head. 

"Sakura-chan. You still have feelings for Sasuke, ne?" Naruto said, just above a whisper. Naruto fell asleep moments later, lulled to sleep by the gentle April shower.

* * *

'Sakura...what are your feelings for Sasuke?' Sakura sighed. She was in her yutaka, decorated with little koi on a dark blue background. Her belt wasn't on, though underneath, she wore pale green shorts a white tank top. Her hair was held up in a ponytail, her bangs hanging loosely at her side. She was absentmindedly reading a romance manga that she picked up at the local Hon-ya (3). Though it was quite late, Sakura felt the least bit tired. 

"Hn, so Akina is in love with Shigure...but Shigure loves no one but himself. Sounds familiar.(4)" Sakura said with a note of bitterness.

"Sakura, someone is at the door for you." Her mother yelled. Sakura ran to the door, thinking it was Ino. Sakura remembered the last time she came over, sobbing about her and Shikamaru breaking up. Needless to say, Sakura stayed up all night comforting her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She blushed slightly out of embarrassment, and made her yutaka cover herself more.

"Um. We...have..and...don't be la-but I don't care if you are and so um Naruto and I will be there and ..." Sasuke spit out at once, turning very red indeed.

"Ee? Sasuke, are you all right, do you need to lie down?" Sakura asked with concern. 'That bastard better say yes!' Inner Sakura yelled.

"N-no. I'm fine. Just meet me and Naruto at the bridge, tomorrow at nine o clock. We're going to train." Sasuke said slowly, turning even redder.

"Okay...um...well good night Sasuke." Sakura said, sounding a bit annoyed, yet disappointed. 'Why should I care...Naruto is right, he doesn't care about anyone but himself. Though...'

"SAKURA? What did he want??" Her mom yelled from her room.

"Eurgh...NOTHING!" Sakura yelled back. She stormed to her room angrily and slammed her sliding doors shut. 'Buwah! Always so nosy...' Inner Sakura said. She tried to make herself sitting comfortable on her bed once again, before she head a soft knock. 

"Sakura...can I speak to you?" Her mother asked politely. Sakura smiled. 

"Ah, hai." Sakura said, in a kinder tone than before.

"Mm, Sasuke-kun came buy, I thought you would be happier." Her mother said softly, giving her a warm smile. She came in and sat on the foot of Sakura's small bed. Sakura hugged her pillow and shook her head. 

"Nah. It was nothing special, we're just going to do some training." Sakura said quietly. Sakura's mom had a look of surprise on her face, but then smiled again. 

"Hehe. So how was your date with Shino...?" She asked playfully. 

"...We decided not to see each other anymore." Sakura said, sounding quite detached.

"Ah so...well Sakura-chan...all Aburame are just mysterious.." Sakura's mother responded in a soothing voice.

"No...they're just cheaters!" Sakura said, her face turning red. A few tears started to roll down her cheek as she tightened her grip on her pillow. Her mother was alarmed, but then scooted over and tried to cradle Sakura into her arms. She felt warm tears soak her yutaka robe as well, but didn't acknowledge it as she soothingly stroked her hair as Sakura cried.

"Ah, you'll be yourself again honey." Her mom said after five minutes.

"I hate myself...even my boyfriend didn't even like me..." Sakura said, her crying much lighter now.

"Sakura-chan, Shino had a place in his heart for you. It didn't seem as if he wanted to hurt your feelings." Sakura's mom said.

"You weren't even there!" Sakura said angrily, trying to break free of her mother's embrace.

"Ah, even so...I know you had a place for him in your heart. But...it is the same place where...Ino and Naruto are in your heart, not where Sasuke is." Her mother said wisely.

"...How did you know that I loved..."

"Yoku, anata wa watashi no akachan desu.(5)" Her mother said with a smile.

* * *

1: Ee--informal yes , hai is also yes but for formal

2. 5000 Yen is about $42.50...damn thats one CHEAP couch...

3. Hon-ya is Book store. the Tag ya is added to a name like... ramen-ya...instantly Ramen Shop or tonkatsu ya *eww pork*

4. Akina is my name in my Japanese class, and my favorite character from fruits basket is Shigure! Haha so i put myself in the fic...a bit ^_^ sorry!

5. I think yoku equals well, i couldn't find because haha!!! So literally translated: Well, you are my baby. Aweeeee how sweet.

A/N: Wow so many reviews! You guys are all to nice ^_^ sorry this took me awhile to write. I am on spring break atm, i would've updated sooner, but I was kinda going through some emotional things. :( anyway please review!!!!!

Personal thankies to:

Wormkaizer: Awwe you're so nice! And first to review again hehe!!! Thanks sooo much *hands wormkaizer the chair that came with Naruto's couch*

Darker Magenta: Hehe...Alter ego's, gotta love em! Inner Akina: JUST SHUT UP AND THANK THE WOMAN!!! Yah well thanks ^_^ hehe i wuv rock Lee...if you read the manga you'll know what I mean ^~

Cookie6: Yay!! True, I never really thought he could be cute...but he kinda is. But he reminds of a girl. Hehe...that was mean sowwie i_i

Phoenix20043: Ahh sorry not much Sasuke action here. ^_^...Just him...being a sadistic butthead...but somehow hot...*drool* 0.0

Salsar Thiran: Thank you!!! I like your pen name!!! Omoshiroi desu!! (it's interesting)

GenocideHeart: Ah, I'll consider it...Anko is very cute...ahso! So I hope you like this fic?

Soju: Hehe...Genius? Nah. I'm just to simple! I'm so glad you like...not OOC ness...^_^ Thanks for reviewing

Chi: hehe!! Thank you!!! I'm sorry this took a month, if you read my A/N you'll sort of get an idea.

Itachi-Uchiha: First of all...I LOVE ITACHI!!! He is the MOST awesome bad boy of all time...*drool* Sorry...hehe I like Hina/Naru shippings the best!! I've never read Ino/Shino

Tiger5913: Hehe...yah aren't they so cute together!! Thanks for reviewing!

Koori No Tenshi: Ah thanks, ...tho you might not see this?

oOoshortayoOo: Ah...I'm sorry, I'm not really into Saku/Neji things...But I still hope you'll like my story :) Thanks for reviewing!!!

aichan: Awwwe thankies!!! I really hoped you like this chapter, a bit corny at the end but i likes it that way .!!!

AHhhh again!!! THANK YOUUUUUUUU! You are alll oh so nice and encouraging!!! *hands out romance mangas with me in it* ^__^

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Love Me Forever

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...is sad

**Quick A/N: Naruto is going to seem like a stalker in this chapter. I promise that he isn't, it just seems like it...**

As Sakura's mother left to her room after comforting her lamenting daughter, Sakura who was near the door, walked over to her bed and collapsed. She sniffed and absentmindedly brushed the tip of her nose. Emotionally, Sakura felt lost. She had finally accepted that Shino cheated on her, and that her not so long lasting relationship was over and done with, but she just wanted closure. She normally wouldn't feel so betrayed if it was someone else, but Shino was her friend before any of this.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" A deep voice yelled outside her window, followed by the sound of a pebble hitting the window. Sakura looked to see where the noise was coming from. After dressing herself in her yukata, Sakura slid open her glass window. Feeling the light raindrops on her robe.

"Eh, dare desu ka?(1)" Sakura asked, grabbing for the shurinken on her desk.

"Yo, koko desu." Shino said casually, making himself more visible to Sakura, by walking into the moonlight. Sakura didn't say anything but grabbed her shurinken and threw it at Shino, who leapt out of the way as three more came his way. He narrowly avoided the last two by doing a back flip and caught the last one in between his index and middle fingers as he stood.

"Oh. Shino...I didn't know it was you." Sakura said innocently, though she was really lying. 'Ha, BOOYA!' Inner Sakura said with pride.

"It's okay. I suppose I kind of deserve it." Shino responded. Sakura snorted.

"But...you didn't let me explain myself. Michiko...my squad captain...jumped on me...literally. Anyway...I didn't come back here to make up...because I don't even think we're meant to go out anyway, we were friends before and I think its better that we...you know...

He dug his hands in his coat pocket. He stood quite tensely, waiting for Sakura's answer. His hair was quite flat, drenched with the rainwater. From Sakura's view she could see most of his face,except for his sunglasses. Sakura frowned, but after a moment to think, she said something.

"Shino...no...Shi-kun...that's all I needed to hear." Sakura said smiling. Shino smiled in return.

"Ee! Watashitachi wa tomodachi, ne? (2)." Shino said, with a tone mixed with guilt and happiness.

"Hehe yeah! Shi-kun, it's late your father might be worried if you come home late and it's also raining...you should get going. I'll see you later!" Sakura said waving to Shino. She closed her window and sat down on her bed. Sakura took off yukata, only wearing pajamas underneath. Sakura felt somewhat satisfied with what just happened, but like all (vengeful) women, she started formulating revenge plans against Michiko.

"Heh heh heh...that stupid skank will be so embarassed..." Inner Sakura diabollically laughed. (a/n...i hope that sounds more funny than creepy...)

* * *

"Take that Sasuke...haha...bow down to me!" Naruto commanded into his pillow.

"Ehhhhhh...Naruto?" Said a sluggish voice from up above him. The talking stopped, and Naruto slowly moved his head, looking around his apartment. When he found who he was looking for, Naruto had a silly grin plastered on his face, and he laughed loudly.

"PERVERT-SENIN!!!" Naruto said, hugging his worn out teacher. Jiraiya had bandages on his hands and some on his face, covering up fresh scars. Wearing his familiar gray robes, Jiraiya looked younger than ever, which was odd to Naruto, how constantly liked to call Jiraiya an old lecher.

"Hohoho!" Jiraiya bellowed. "It's good to be back. Tsunade-sama wore me out though." Jiraiya kidded with a wink.

"Ew. Yeah right, obaasan (2) isn't that desperate." Naruto laughed, while punching Jiraiya lightly on the shoulder. Jiraiya winced slightly, making Naruto feel a little guilty. Even if Jiraiya wouldn't tell him what really happened, he was sure Tsunade's punishment would even put Kakashi in the hospital for a couple of weeks.

"So! Let's go training at the hot springs!!!" Jiraiaya declared with a lecherous grin. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I can't. Sasuke, Sakura, and I have a training session today." Naruto replied.

"...Sasuke...and _Sakura_?" Jiraiya said, grinning broadly, while growing red.

"...Hai?" Naruto said, sounding uneasy about telling him about Sakura, who would possibly a new inspiration (and peeping tom victim) for Jiraiya.

"...I've got a plan." Jiraiya said with a glint in his eyes.

* * *

"Eh...? Where's Naruto? You did tell Naruto right Sasuke?" Sakura whined, as she looked over at Sasuke who was sulking in his own little corner. Sakura narrowed her eyes. Sometimes, Sasuke wasn't fun to hang around with, always angry, or morbid, he wasn't exactly the type you'd want to go to a party with. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, hoping Naruto would come soon.

"Yeah, I told him." Sasuke responded. Sasuke sighed inwardly. 'That damn bastard...leaving me here to deal with..._her_.' Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who was blowing a strand of loose hair out of her face. 'Sakura is normally a lot more...annoying...today she's actually okay. Maybe I should say something...it might be awhile until Naruto gets here' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, how are things?" Sakura said, smiling politely. Sasuke merely shrugged and turned his head. A rustle was heard in a nearby tree.

"Eh, what was that?" Sasuke asked lazily, cocking his head towards the tree from where the sound was made.

"...Probably nothing." Sakura replied. In a nearby tree, Jiraiya and Naruto were sitting, concealed in the tree's many branches and leaves. Sitting uncomfortably on a high branch, Naruto turned to Jiraiya, who was trying to get a good view of the bridge a little ways from them.

"So...why are we here?" Naruto asked, hoping this wasn't what he was going to do all day. Jiraiya paused, thinking of a good excuse to find inspiration for his novel, for if he told Naruto the truth, Naruto would get in the way and ruin the mood.

"We're practicing our camouflage skills, Naruto. When I was a chuunin and went on missions, there would be days I'd have to sit in a certain position not making a sound so the enemy couldn't find me. It'd last as long as fifteen minutes to two days. So I'm going to test you skill of erm...patience...and see how long you can go on here without being caught." Jiraiya said cleverly, amazed that he came up with a plausible reason to sit here, and leer at the blossoming Sakura.

"...that's stupid." Naruto responded. "You just want to look at Sakura-chan."

"Ahaha, don't be ridiculous." Jiraiya said, grinning as if the idea were ridiculous. Naruto grimaced, but sighed and thought that even thought that wasn't Jiraiya's intentions, it would help Naruto become more patient.

"...Fine, we'll stick here for awhile."

"Ahaha! That's my boy!" Jiraiya said warmly, giving Naruto a pat on the back.

"Shut up!" Naruto responded. Deciding that whatever was going on down there must be more exciting, or at least less disturbing, Naruto looked down at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke looked around, his hand going for his kunai.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I heard something...it was growling..." Sasuke responded quietly.

"...Eh? That was my stomach..." Sakura complained.

"...Oh." Sasuke said, putting away his weapon. "I suppose we should eat and start training without Naruto." Sasuke blushed when he thought of Sakura and himself eating lunch...together.

"Um...well..you see...I didn't bring a lunch. Naruto usually brings it for me..." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Well...I erm...could give you some of my lunch." Sasuke said, turning a bright red. Sakura blushed a bit to, touched by Sasuke's kindness. "But...it's not really that good because I made it myself."

"No, that's fine!" Sakura said, smiling. 'Hehe. I'm kind of happy Naruto didn't show up today...' Inner Sakura said with a laugh. She followed Sasuke to the root of a tree where he left his lunch. Sasuke untied the rich, dark blue cloth covering his boxed lunch. He opened the box to reveal a mouth-watering meal.

"Er...well there's only a few onigiri(3) and some sweets..." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Oishii desuyo! (4) Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said affectionately, after taking an onigiri and bit into it.

"...Eh. No problem, I'm glad you liked it." Sasuke said, smiling back at her. Sakura's cheeks flushed, and didn't respond. Sasuke smiled and just ate his lunch quietly. 'I could get used to something like this...' He thought happily.

Up in the trees, Jiraiya was leering at Sakura, while Naruto looked slightly envious of Sasuke. He had a pout on his face when he saw Sasuke and Sakura get within a very close distance of each other. 'That's unfair. I'm gone for one day and they do...that. They better not be talking about me...' A childish voice whined in Naruto's mind. In his mind, a more mature Naruto responded with arrogance, 'Isn't it obvious? Sakura still likes Sasuke, and Sasuke likes Sakura. Pretty soon, Sakura will be treating you like a dog again.' Naruto got nervous. 'Maybe it's true...'.

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, who was getting bored and lazily hanging in the tree. No animals were around, with Naruto and Jiraiya serving as threats. A slight wind, swayed the branches, making Naruto feel as if he were being rocked gently. Naruto eyed Sasuke and Sakura wearily as they got up and left, taking their separate ways. Naruto felt a bit of relief, but it was still troublesome to him. Feeling quite comfortable leaning against the tree, Naruto sat there, enjoying the peaceful moment.

"Eh? Naruto...that was boring...hardly any inspiration...I'm going to go the hot springs." Jiraiya said with a yawn. Jiraiya jumped out of the tree, leaving Naruto with his thoughts. 'Well...I should go home...' Naruto leapt from the tree onto the ground. Naruto decided to stop by Sakura's, to ask if they were having a training session anytime soon. Naruto walked through the busy part of Konoha, where all the markets and stores were located. As Naruto approached Sakura's house, he saw two figures on the porch. He hid behind a nearby tree and listened to the conversation.

"Sasuke why are you---"

"Sakura...I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I--I---I love you!" Naruto could hear Sasuke yell. Silence soon followed, Naruto moved his head ever so slightly, and got a clear view of Sasuke's lanky figure leaning against the door, towering over Sakura. Sakura's face was mixed with happiness and shock, from what Naruto could tell. He waited for Sakura to respond.

"...Huh?" Sakura asked softly, as if this was a bizarre dream.

"...I just...I..." Sasuke stuttered, trying to find the right words. Though, Sasuke gave up, and leaned in closer to kiss Sakura, Naruto glared, and felt a shot of hot anger surging through him. Unable to control himself, he hit the tree, the sound of it echoing throughout the neighborhood. Sasuke looked to the source of noise, but felt something connect with his jaw, and he fell back onto the porch. The impact of his body made a loud thud. Sakura stood horrified, seeing what Naruto had just done.

"Naruto...why did you..."

"Sakura-chan, this guy doesn't deserve you after what he put you through!" Naruto growled. A moment later, he was tackled to the ground, Sasuke sitting on him, holding his arms down.

"What the hell was that for Naruto?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto pushed him off, and punched Sasuke in the jaw once again. Sasuke threw a punch in return. Naruto stumbled to his feet, but tackled Sasuke to the ground.

"You don't deserve Sakura-chan." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke threw him off, and the both got to their feet. They both were in a fighting stance, breathing heavily, with adrenaline flowing through the both of them. As both teens were about to fight, Sakura rushed in between them, making them both stop, in order to keep her unharmed.

"Naruto, go home." Sakura commanded in a low voice.

"What? It's his fau--" Naruto started.

"GO." Sakura said firmly. Naruto shot a glare at Sasuke, a fresh bruise appearing on his face. Without a word, Naruto leapt up onto a neighboring house and ran out of site.

"Thanks Sakura." Sasuke said warmly. He was shocked when he saw a tear roll down Sakura's cheek.

"Sakura, why are you cry---" Sasuke leaned in closer to Sakura, but she backed away, her arms wrapped around each other, as if to protect herself.

"Stay away!" Sakura yelled. "You know what you said to me when I said 'I loved you'? You said 'forget about me!' Sasuke...I just...don't want to feel that way again. Just please, go away!" Sakura said.

"...Fine. I'll leave." Sasuke said quite calmly. He slowly walked away from Sakura's house, not looking back.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh I'm sorry this took so long! This has probably been the hardest chapter, thus this is probably the crappiest chapter I have written. .

1. Dare desu ka? (da ray des ka) Who is it?

2. Obaasan---someone else's grandma

3. Onigiri---Riceballs. Always in Japanese lunches.

4. Oishii desuyo. This is delicious.

Special thankies to:

Wormkaizer: Eeeek I am so sorry. No Naru/Hina action happenin!!! Ahh gomen!! But I am happy you like this story!

Koori no Tenshi: Hehe thanks. It's nice to know my reviewers are polite . Thanks again!

Cookie6: Oh I hoped this changed your opinion of him...; my fault entirely! But thank you for reviewing!

SilentGlaive: Ahhh Becki!!!! I wouldn't have started this if it weren't for you!! Haha

oOoshortayoOo: Yay! Go Sasu/Saku!!! Wait....um...yah. Thanks for reviewing!!! dances like crazy monkey

inaudiblefever: Hehe cool pen name!!! Thanks for reviewing!

AnimePerfect: Eek! Two reviews...you get....TWO COOKIES!!! gives animeperfect two cookies

daniel of lorien: Awwwe! I bet you are good enough!!! And besides...as long you know a good fanfic/story...then it's easy to point out imperfections in people's story. But try to be all well...non insulting. As hard as that is...;;; but I won't mind!

Phoenix20043: Hehe thanks for the little ...tip thingy! I hope this is good enough! Yeah. Sasuke blushing...maybe like...if he farted...in front of alot of people. He would blush then too. evil giggle

sskezz: Oh please don't hate me!!! But thanks for reviewing!!

rogue solus: oh, i'm so sorry this took so long ;;

genocide heart: hehe. your wish is my command

lady light: hehe thanks for reviewing!!!

okay. So all you Sasu/Saku people! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! This is kinda how I planned it out. Vaguely...please read future chapters!!!

hands out Sasuke and Sakura dolls holding hands steals one

Um yah!

REVIEW!!!


	7. Kakashi: Teacher, Mentor, Counselor

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. sniff

As the sun was rising, a tall hunched over figure approached to gates to the small village of Konoha. The figure was carrying a large scroll in their arms. As he lifted his hand to open the gate, it opened for him. A young woman opened it, and moved to let the man through. The two figures walked to the building where the hokage normally resided, the casino built just last week.

"Ah thanks." A calm, collected voice said. The woman walked away, presumably to go back home and catch up on sleep before her day job began. The man walked in, blending in with the crowd of ninjas. The small building was small and crowded, filled with the foul stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke.The man approached a large table in the back, surrounded by old, lecherous men was the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, I've finished the mission." Kakashi said, throwing the large scroll onto the table. The younger Jounin looked exhausted, his clothes still in tact, but shreds here and there, and bandages covered up his fingers. A smile appeared on the Hokage's face.

"Great. Now you can go control those damn kids of yours." She responded calmly, taking the scroll off of the table and resuming her game. Under his forehead protector Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"For the last two weeks, small skirmishes have been breaking out, between Sasuke and Naruto. Every time they get within ten feet within each other, they try to kill each other." Tsunade complained. Other people walking by nodded in agreement.

"Well, what about Sakura? She usually breaks these up." Kakashi responded.

"Sakura has been shut up in her house for two weeks. Her mom has been complaining to me about it. It's your job to go train and mentor your subordinates." Tsunade reminded him.

"Oh. I guess I should talk to them first thing in the morning." Kakashi said with a sigh. Nothing was ever finished for him. 'Damn teenagers'

"It already is." Tsunade retorted, looking at her watch. Kakashi looked at a nearby clock, which read 6:30.

"...Well...I'll get breakfast and talk to Sakura first." Kakashi said, yawning. He walked out of the casino, leaving the loud racket behind in exchange for the comforting silence. He walked the long path to Sakura's, approaching her door. He knocked twice, and waited for Sakura to come to the door.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked groggily when she opened the door.

"Ohayou Sakura." Kakashi responded brightly. Sakura slammed the door on her teacher. Kakashi sighed, then knocked on the door again.

"Eh, what do you want?"

"Just to catch up! Don't you miss your sensei?" Kakashi asked sweetly.

"No." She responded.

"Well...get ready. I'll take you out...um want ramen?"

"Eh. I'm not Naruto! I want to go shopping! The department store (1) opens in about an hour."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Kakashi groaned.

"Nope. The only way you'll get me out of this house is to take me shopping sensei." Sakura said.

"Fine, one outfit." Kakashi said with loathing.

"Two."

"FINE. LET'S GO." Kakashi said. He went inside and grabbed a bowl, some rice, and chopsticks.

"Ka--Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing?" Sakura asked with disbelief.

"Eating." He responded simply. After scooping some rice in his bowl, he went over to the table and sat down. He looked over at Sakura. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You should get ready." Kakashi said, clearly indicating that he didn't want Sakura in the room.

"...Fine." She groaned. She was about to see what was under that damn mask too! Quickly, she went upstairs and changed into regular day clothes. As she was brushing teeth, she heard Kakashi turn on the sink to wash the dishes. 'Well...at least he's polite' Sakura thought to herself. When she finished brushing her hair, went downstairs to find Kakashi taking a nap on her couch.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, slightly shaking her teacher. "I'm ready to go shopping!"

"Mmfh. Fine." Kakashi said, sounding bored. He got up and followed her out the door. Occasionally, a cool wind would sweep by, but the time it took to the department store was spent in complete silence. When they approached the large building with colorful signs in the window, Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Arigatou Kakashi-sensei!!!" Sakura said excitedly, hugging her teacher.

"...Er...yah. Dou itashimashite. (2)" Kakashi said without much enthusiasm. He awkwardly patted her head and they walked inside.

"Oh! Kawaii!" Sakura screeched as she looked through the racks of clothing. She pulled out a light pink tank top with spaghetti straps and a green miniskirt."Kakashi-sensei what do you think?"

Kakashi looked around in embarrassment, a red blush creeping up his face. "Shh! Not so loud!" Kakashi said. Sakura pouted.

"Fine." Sakura walked away to look for more clothes. Kakashi reluctantly followed, only reminding himself that it would be over soon and that it was he who offered to take her out of the house. As he walked up stairs, he heard someone shout his name.

"Oi, Kakashi-san!" Anko said loudly, causing several older ladies to look in their direction.

"What?" Kakashi said, even more embarrassed.

"Never thought I'd see you here." Anko said, giggling.

"Well...I took a student." Kakashi said, turning his heard to where Sakura was manically looking through the racks. Anko smiled.

"That's nice, I didn't knew you'd do that for your students." Anko said.

"Well...there was a problem with our squad, so I have to fix it..."

"...Oh. Well I'll see you later Kakashi-san!" Anko said blushing a bit.

"All right! Goodbye!" Kakashi said, he sighed, and walked over to Sakura, who was smiling at her sensei. He gave her a strange look, what was with her today?

"Was that Anko?" Sakura asked.

"Uh....yes?" Kakashi said, confused by the tone of voice Sakura asked the question. Sakura giggled, and went back to shopping. Kakashi rolled his eyes, deciding not to ask, and went on following her. Finally, much to Kakashi's protest, they went to the register with about four shirts, three skirts, and some shorts. They walked out of the store, Kakashi's wallet much later, and the load he was very heavy. Sakura smiled broadly and started humming.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I really appreciate it!" Sakura said happily. Kakashi smiled in return.

"Eh it's no problem! Now let's go to the park, my arms are getting tired." Kakashi said.

"Okay." Sakura said merrily. They walked to the park, and sat down on the bench watching the people who participated in rajio taisou(3) leave to go to work.

"So...I heard from Tsunade-sama that Sasuke and Naruto have been getting into fights in the village lately. Do you know why this would happen?" Kakashi questioned. The smile on Sakura's face vanished.

"Yes..." She said quietly, turning her head the other way so she didn't have to face her teacher.

"Could you tell me what happened? I need to sort this out with everyone who's involved." Kakashi said responsibly.

"You wouldn't understand!" Sakura said, raising her voice a little. Kakashi chuckled.

"Try me Sakura. I was a teenager not to long ago." Kakashi said. Sakura hesitated.

"Well...I think they're fighting because of me..." Sakura said, her voice filled with guilt.

"Eh, and why is that?"

"Well. Erm...this is really embarrassing Kakashi-sensei!!!" Sakura said, her face turning red.

"Sakura, I was the only grown man in that department store, I think I deserve to know what happened." Kakashi said. Sakura paused. 'He has a point.' She thought.

"Well...Sasuke....said....he....hadfeelingsforme!" She said quietly.

"I didn't hear the last part." Kakashi said smiling.

"He has feelings for me." She said a little louder. She sighed, feeling as if she had gotten a two ton boulder off of her back. "And Naruto heard that and got upset, because he thinks Sasuke deserves me because...he hurt me." She continued, feeling more confident telling her mentor.

"I see." Kakashi said simply, finally having a complete understanding of the situation.

"I guess you did understand..." Sakura said, feeling a little guilty that she rose her voice to her teacher.

"It's fine Sakura." Kakashi said, as if he'd read her mind. "Everything will be fine. Here, you take your clothes home, and I'll come by later after I talk to Sasuke and Naruto. It didn't seem like you got much training while I was gone!" Kakashi said with a chuckle. Sakura smiled, feeling better.

"Well I should let you go then!" Sakura said, taking her stuff and walking away. Kakashi sighed and put his hand up to his head. Something was always going on with his team, why couldn't he have chosen a more laid back team, like Kurenai's, or Asuma's? He got up, and went to Naruto's. As he was about to knock on the door, he spotted a note on the door.

"Went to Hot springs  
Be back around 7  
-Naruto"

Kakashi looked at his watch which read ten o clock a.m. Rather then wait around for Naruto, Kakashi went to Sasuke's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for Sasuke to come to the door. The door opened and a worn out Sasuke appeared.

"Kakashi-sensei. You're back." Sasuke said, smiling.

"Yeah. Hey could I come in? We need to talk." Kakashi said.

"Sure." Sasuke said, opening up the door so Kakashi could come in. Kakashi slipped off his sandals and walked in, Sasuke closed the door and walked over to the sofa sitting opposite of the chair Kakashi sat down in.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked.

"Your teammates." Kakashi said.

"Oh. Them." Sasuke said, his voice sounding a little colder.

"I just took Sakura shopping and we had an interesting conversation at the park." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked a bit more interested.

"Why were you with her?" Sasuke asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Just to catch up I guess. She told me why you and Naruto have been getting into a few fights." Kakashi said calmly.

"It's all Naruto's fault! All he did was interfere." Sasuke said coldly.

"Is it? Sakura told me Naruto was trying to protect her from getting hurt again. You can't blame him for caring for her." Kakashi said, with emphasis on the last statement Sasuke looked as if he was thinking intently. He looked to the ground, not wanting to look his teacher in the eye.

"...I guess the right thing would be to apologize to...both of them." Sasuke said.

"Good." Kakashi said getting up. "I think you get the point."

Kakashi showed himself out of Sasuke's apartment and headed for the Hot Springs District, knowing it'd be the hardest to talk to Naruto, given the current situation. The sun was up high when he was at the entrance, he looked at his watch, which read noon. He walked in, feeling the dramatic temperature change. He walked past many rooms and areas with customers to the usual spot where Jiraiya takes his surrogate son to study. He heard Jiraiya laugh as he heard Naruto yell out in frustration. He walked around the fence and walked to a shallow hot spring.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi said, pulling a struggling arm out of the water, bringing up the energetic teen.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" Naruto said in excitement when he saw his teacher. He pulled his teacher into a bear hug.

"You're back! How was the mission!?" He asked.

"It was good!" Kakashi said. He looked over to Jiraiya, who was looking at the hot spring below where young women were playing.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Kakashi greeted. Jiraiya turned around and grinned when he saw Kakashi.

"Oi, came to get your student back?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nah. I'm just going to borrow him for today!" Kakashi said.

"Okay! I'll see you at dawn tomorrow Naruto!" Jiraiya said, before turning his attention back onto the women. Kakashi and Naruto walked to the familiar noodle stand not to far from the hot spring district. Naruto grinned as they came in. They both took a table for two and ordered from the owner's daughter. As she walked away, Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Naruto, I need to talk you..."

A/N: Ah! sorry ducks from flying tomatoes I'm not the best when it comes to on timeliness and whatnot! Hard to get inspired...I have no more Japanese is sad Anywho! Sorry this is mostly dialogue. I promise it'll be better next chappy!!!!

1. Instead of malls, In Japan people usually go to Department stores.

2. Dou Itashimashite --- Don't touch my mustache!!! JUST KIDDING! it means your welcome! Hehe. That how I remember to pronounce it though!

3. Rajio Taisou! Have you ever heard of Tai Chi? Well it's like that. In the morning, communities in Japan will hold Rajio Taisou (Radio Exercise). Doing a specific series of stretches to wake you up! It's usually done earlier then in my fic tho, like at 8 or something, so that businessmen can do it before they go to work! Supposedly the more in sync the series of stretches is, the more it shows that the community or group is in harmony.

So yah! Thankies...go to: Lady Light, Cookie6, oOoshortayoOo, kai013, emir, Crisskitty, SilentGlaive, um...born to kill assholes like you..., iluvsasuke, millie-chan, khostar, kitsune-lilith, neverendingdreamer, and last but not least, azn-death-dragon!!!!

Wow!!! So I had alot of reviews this chapter!!! Thank you to you all! You're all so nice :D I really wish I could write a personal thank you to everyone, but tommorow I'm leaving on a two week trip! So...sorry!!! I have to finish packing! I reallyyyyy hope you guys all liked this chapter! And please keep up the reviews!!!! Thank you in advance hands out orange jumpers Hehe!! Cosplay!!!! .

remember! please review!


End file.
